Sea Sick
by Midna Azusa
Summary: At their five year reunion, the gang finds a note in a bottle, saying someone's stranded under the sea. Well, that makes perfect sense...not! Can they figure out what the heck's going on and save whoever it is? On a completely unrelated note, why didn't Judai show up? WARNING: OCs, spoilers
1. Note in a Bottle

**A/N: This is another collab with Shadgirl2! For those of you who read Fiend's Servant, the sequel will start soon, don't worry! Probably by the end of the week, I'll have the first chapter up. Anyway, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX, the plot is Shadgirl2's, and so is Kathleen.**

**Flashbacks are in bold.**

**WARNING: OCs**

* * *

"Ah, class reunions! I love them! Especially _this_ one!" Cronos chirped as he walked through the crowd of his former students.

It was the five year reunion for the group that had brought all sorts of chaos when they had enrolled—and he was eager to see all his favorite students again and see how they were doing. Manjoume, Asuka, Sho, and, of course, that drop-out boy.

But his favorite student never showed up.

"So, remind me again why you guys are all here?" Asuka asked O'Brien, Jim, and Johan, who were here for inexplicable reasons. "Don't you have your own reunions to attend?"

Really, it was graduation all over again, and Jim was in on it, too, this time. Why were they at the Japanese Duel Academy reunion when they had only been students here for half a year? Heck, how had they even found out about it?

"Well, we wanted to see you guys!" Johan said.

"Besides, our reunions were on different days," Jim added.

"Well, mine was today, but I don't care," O'Brien admitted.

Asuka looked at the other people whose excuses were unknown to her—Ed Phoenix, Ryo Marufuji, Rei Saotome, and Tyranno Kenzan. Honestly, she was starting to wonder if her brother wasn't hiding out here somewhere, too.

"And what about the rest of you?" she asked them. "You're not even in our class."

"Let's just say, I have my reasons," Ed said, eying Manjoume.

Ryo nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Ed!" Rei said, as if that explained everything.

"Well, honestly, I was hoping Aniki would show up," Kenzan said. "But..." He looked across the room to where Sho, Manjoume, Momoe, and Junko were talking.

"He's dead. I know it!" Sho said. He was, of course, referring to the guy who had yet to show.

"Now, now," Junko reassured him. "I'm sure he's on his way."

"I doubt it," Manjoume said, playing devil's advocate. "I think Sho's right, guys."

"WHAT!?" Sho screamed, earning the attention of everyone in the room...and probably in China, too. "WHY!?"

"What's wrong!?" Asuka asked, running over. "Is everything okay!?"

They all gathered around their panicked friend.

"ANIKI'S DEAD!" Sho paraphrased.

"What!?" the others demanded. Well, except for Manjoume, Momoe, and Junko.

Manjoume rolled his eyes. "Sho! I said he might be dead! See, I called him about a month ago, wanting to duel..."

**Manjoume waited impatiently for the idiot to answer his phone. When he finally picked up, Manjoume got right down to business.**

"**Okay, you idiot!" he said. "I just upgraded my deck! It's ten times better now! Why, thanks to it, I'm the world champ!"**

"**Hey, that's great!" Judai congratulated. "So, I'm guessing you want to duel again?"**

"**Well, I can't exactly call myself the world champ if I don't beat you, now can I?"**

**Judai laughed. "Okay, sure! Any time, Manjoume!"**

"**Good! Then I'll see you in—"**

**There was some noise in the background. "Hold on, Manjoume!" Judai said. A moment of silence followed before, "Oh, crap."**

"**What?" Manjoume asked. "What is it?"**

"**I gotta go, I'll call you later, 'kay?" Judai said urgently.**

"**Wait! What's going on!?"**

**He never got an answer—Judai hung up before the words had even left his mouth.**

"And, after that, he hung up," Manjoume finished. "That was a month ago. I've been trying to reach him ever since, but he never picks up."

Sho was quiet a moment before saying, "He's dead... I knew it..."

Kenzan lowered his head. "Well, that's a real bummer..."

Shoulders hunched, he started walking off.

"Where are you going, Kenzan?" Asuka asked.

"To drown my sorrows in old memories..." he said as he left.

"Come on," Johan said. "That can't be true, can it? He's not the kinda guy who'd just keel over and die! He _has_ te be alive! He just has to!"

"I'm not saying he isn't," Manjoume said. "I'm just saying it's possible. Heck, knowing him, he may have just decided not to come."

"Yeah. _That_ makes me feel much better, Manjoume," Asuka said sarcastically.

"Let's all just calm down," Jim said. "I think it's more likely he's late, or he forgot the date or something. Heck, I doubt different time zones are something he really understands."

"No. He's dead... Just like Superman's dead... No hero ever lives for long..." Geez, Sho could sure be a pessimist.

"Sho..."

Kenzan came running back in, saying, "Guys! Guys! Take a look at what I just caught!"

Fishing pole in hand, he'd clearly been fishing, so Ed made the logical guess. "What? A fish?"

"No! A bottle!"

"Oh, yeah. That's _so_ much cooler than a fish," Manjoume retorted, crossing his arms.

"It is when it's got a note!" Kenzan said.

"What?" Ryo asked.

Kenzan held out the note, and Jim took it and read it aloud: "To whoever finds this, I'm stranded under the sea. A crazy man brought me here and won't let me go. So, if anyone actually sees this not, then please send me a rescue party! P.S. I'm not entirely sure where I am, but I think it's near the coral wreath seeing as how there's a lot of coral just outside."

They all stared at the note for a moment, not sure what to make of it. For one thing, the writer clearly thought there was only one coral wreath, so...well, yeah. Unless it meant the Great Barrier Reef...and even that wasn't much to go on. Clearly whoever it was wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool shed.

Finally, Ryo asked, "What is that?"

Jim tipped his hat, letting out a low whistle. "Sounds like someone's in a tight spot."

"Sounds like a prank to me," Ed said. "How do you get stranded _under_ the sea?"

Rei looked sympathetic. "I feel sorry for them. Wish we could help."

"Well, maybe we can!" Johan said, a brilliant idea coming to him.

Everyone stared at him, making him wonder if he'd been speaking Danish or something.

Jim was the first to recover. "You lost me, mate. Could you back up a bit?"

"It's simple," Johan told them. "Someone's in danger, we found their note, we just so happen to be heroes, so why don't we try to find them?"

"Uh, news flash!" Asuka said. "I'm no hero, I'm a teacher! And it just so happens to be the middle of the school year, so I think I'll pass."

"Well, Johan's right," Rei said. "We have to do _something_..."

"I say we call the police," Manjoume suggested.

"No. The clue isn't specific enough for them," Asuka reasoned. "Maybe the FBI though..."

"It's doubtful that we could find this person, anyway, Johan," O'Brien reasoned. "There's too little information. Do you have any idea how much of the world is water?"

"But they must be feeling horrible down there all alone," Sho countered, his mind off of Judai for the moment. "I say we should at least _try_ to help!"

"I agree with Marufuji-senpai!" Kenzan said.

"Guys, I understand how you feel, but O'Brien's right," Ryo pointed out. "The ocean's filled with coral, so this place could be anywhere."

"I'm with you, Kaiser," Ed said. "Besides, I still think it's just a joke."

Johan wasn't happy with how his suggestion was being taken. "Aw, come on, guys! This could be our chance to embark on another exciting adventure together! Doesn't that get you all fired up, just thinking about it!?"

"Well, considering how our last 'adventure' went, not really," O'Brien answered, thinking of those alternate dimensions.

"Aw, come on, mate!" Jim said. "It could be fun!"

"Yeah!" Fubuki said, popping out of nowhere as he so often did. "I mean, it's not like we're going to Dark World again! Come on, guys, try and picture it! Us, sailing the great blue wonder, fighting off pirates and sea monsters. Hey! Maybe we could even sing sailing songs!"

"Nii-san!" Asuka protested as she tried to figure out where he had come from and what he was doing here in the first place.

"Am I the only one here that thinks there's something fishy about that note?" Ed asked.

Kenzan was about to make a comment about it having been in the ocean, so of course it was "fishy," but Manjoume spoke up first and spared them of that pun.

"With all the weird crap that's always happening at this school?" he asked, a lame look on his face. "Yes."

"Come on, guys!" Johan encouraged. "Think of how that poor guy feels. Would _you_ be happy if you were stranded at sea and no one tried to find you? Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gonna see what I can do to help."

"Count me in, mate!" Jim said.

"Alright," O'Brien relented.

"Yeah!" Sho and Kenzan cheered in unison.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," Asuka admitted.

Manjoume humphed. "Whatever. It's not like I've got anything better to do anyway."

"I'm in," Ryo said.

Fubuki pumped his fist in the air. "Alright! Our next grand adventure begins today!"

"I'll go, too!" Rei chimed in.

"Great! So, does that mean everyone's in, then?" Johan asked, glancing at Ed.

"I guess," he said, shrugging.

"Awesome!" Johan pumped his fist in the air. "Then let's go, guys! Off to our new adventure!"

Hayato walked over. "Hey, what's going on, guys?" he asked.

"We're going on a sea adventure to save a guy who's stranded!" Johan summed up.

Sho asked, "Wanna come along, Hayato?"

That was random and out of the blue, but he wasn't going to pass up on a chance to hang out with his friends, so he said, "Okay, sure!"

"Great. But, first, we should try to get a better idea of where this person is," O'Brien said.

* * *

O'Brien hacked into a government satellite to find some maps of the ocean floor. The results—way too much of the sea floor had coral wreaths, as they had feared.

"Crikey," Jim whispered. "I think this bloke just might be out of luck."

Johan took a walk down to the beach to clear his head and try to think of something. After all, if he didn't come up with some way to narrow their search area, this adventure would be over before it even began.

He got to the beach to see a woman with long, wavy, red hair in a blue one-piece swimsuit and flippers. And she was...talking to dolphins.

"Hmm. That's so not good," she said. "Are you sure?"

Johan stared at her in confusion. "Huh?"

Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him. He watched for a moment, listening to the dolphins whistle.

"Oh, the poor thing!" she said when the dolphin was quiet. "Where did you see this?"

_Is she...nah, I've gotta be imagining it._

He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them. It didn't help—she was still talking to dolphins.

"What!? Behind me?" she asked in response to more whistling. She turned, red eyes landing on Johan. "Uh, can I help you?" she asked.

Johan wasn't sure he wanted to know, but... "Are you...talking to a dolphin?"

"Yes," she said.

"Oh."

"I know what you're thinking. I must be crazy, right?"

"No, I—"

"Well, that's so not the case," the woman interrupted. "See, I've got this gift that lets me hear the voices of animals, so I can actually talk to them. But I really don't have time for this right now. Crystal here said she saw something that I just gotta look into."

Curious, Johan asked, "What's that?"

"Well, see, apparently she saw a building in a 'bubble' full of kids and 'strange green plants.' But what's bothering me is she said she saw a man being led across the place by another man with his hands 'hooked' behind his back."

"What!? Where at!?" Johan asked, certain that had to be the same person who had written the note. After all, how many people could be being held prisoner underwater?

"Don't know," the woman said. "That's what I was about to find out."

"Well, don't let me stop you!" Johan said, waving for her to continue.

The woman turned back to the dolphin and said, "Right, you were saying?"

The dolphin whistled, answering her.

"Uh-huh...I see... Okay!" she turned back to Johan and said, "Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific, close to the equator."

Johan, not even caring that this still left them with a wide search area, was ready to run off as he said, "Thanks!"

"Wait, where are _you_ going?" the woman asked.

"My friend found a bottle with a note saying someone was being held against their will under the sea, and we were gonna go help them, so that info's really helpful, 'cause the note didn't say anything except that there was a lot of coral," Johan said quickly.

"Really!?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then count me in, too!" she said. "There's no way I'm gonna abandon someone in need! But, wait. Who are you again?"

"Oops," Johan said, realizing he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Johan! Johan Andersen!"

"I'm Kathleen Summers," the woman said. "I take it you're here for the big event? Me, too! Although I was only here for one year." She giggled, rubbing the back of her head.

"Same here!" Johan said. He scratched his cheek sheepishly as he amended, "Actually, less."

"Really!? That's so cool!"

They had a very off-topic discussion about their adventures here, during which Kathleen mentioned something about a Society of Light and Johan told her about the Des Duels and alternate dimensions and Yubel and even Darkness. It took them awhile to get back on track.

"Well, anyway, we should probably get going," Kathleen admitted. "You know, guy being held prisoner under the sea?"

"Oh, right! Let's go, come on!"

Kathleen told him she wanted to get dressed first, unless he was planning on scuba diving to find this guy. He told her where to meet up with him and his friends, and they split up for the time being.

He waited for her outside of the computer lab, where he could hear his friends debating the hopelessness of the situation. With that going on, he thought it would be best if he waited for Kathleen before going back in there.

She came over wearing a yellow tank top with a sea turtle decoration, white shorts, and tennis shoes. The shirt showed her midriff, and she had also put a white, pink, and yellow butterfly pin in her hair—at least, Johan assumed it was a pin.

"Ready?" he asked before heading into the lab.

His friends stopped and looked at him.

"So, guys?" he asked. "What do you think?"

"I think finding this bloke will be like finding a needle in a haystack," Jim admitted.

"Too bad," Sho said. "So, now what do we do?"

"Nothing," Manjoume said simply. "There's nothing we can do. Too bad for that fool, but I doubt anyone could find him now."

"You're wrong!" Kathleen said. "My friend Crystal's already found him! The hard part is finding a sub..."

Everyone but Johan stared at her, not sure what to make of this strange woman.

"Er, I'm sorry, sheila, but who are you?" Jim asked.

"Whoops!" she said. "My bad! Call me Kathleen! Nice to meet you all! So, about this kidnapping..."

"Johan. What's she doing here?" Asuka asked, sweating.

"Well, duh! I'm here to help! You think I'm gonna abandon someone in need? Heck, no!"

"Uh... Well, good to have you?" Sho said uncertainly. _Why does this woman seem familiar?_

"So, sub. We need one," she said, getting them back on track. "Any ideas?"

Sho looked at Manjoume.

"What?" Manjoume asked.

"Well?" Johan prodded. "Do you have one, Manjoume? 'Cause, obviously, the Marufujis don't!"

Manjoume humphed, then said, "I'll see what I can do..."

Startled, Ed said, "Wait. You actually _have_ one of those? What for?"

"Why not?" Manjoume countered with a shrug.

"Then I guess that problem's solved!" Kathleen said. "Now all that's left is telling Crystal where to meet us, and she'll take us there!"

"Who's Crystal?" Sho asked.

"My friend," Kathleen said airily. "So, where to?" she asked Manjoume.

"Well, if we need a submarine, we'd have to ask my brothers to borrow theirs." Muttering, he added, "This should be fun..."

With no other alternative, the gang made their arrangements—for Asuka, canceling her classes for now; for Kathleen, telling Crystal where to meet them; and for others, rescheduling flights or sending pilots home—and boarded Manjoume's private jet, ready to take off for their next adventure.


	2. Subs and Demons

**A/N: This chapter's really short, compared to the last one. Enjoy. We don't own Yugioh GX. Kathleen belongs to Shadgirl2. Akiko's mine.**

**WARNING: OCs**

* * *

The jet landed at a mansion on the California coastline, and everyone got off to be reacquainted with an old—and, in some people's opinion, scary—classmate of theirs at the door.

The blue-eyed woman stood in front of the door, talking to the two older Manjoumes. Her blond hair was still cropped fairly short, strands of it hanging in her face, like always. Sho wished he didn't know how she dressed when she wasn't in uniform—she hadn't looked as threatening in the girls' outfit as she did in a camo tank top, brown cargo pants, and black combat boots. When they came up behind her, she turned, casting her frightening gaze upon them.

"Hm? _You_ guys?" she asked, clearly surprised to see them here. "What the heck? Well, besides you, Jun."

"Well?" Chosaku Manjoume asked, drawing the woman's attention back to him. "Do we have a deal, then?"

"Yeah, but these things require a down payment upfront, pal," she said, holding a hand out expectantly.

"You drive a hard bargain," Chosaku admitted. "Fine."

_Akiko Tokugawa!?_ Sho panicked. _What's _she_ doing here!?_

Chosaku handed Akiko a briefcase, and she promptly checked the contents.

"What are you guys up to now?" Manjoume asked.

"Sorry, Jun," his brother Shoji said. "That's our secret. Although, what you're even doing here is a bit curious. Why have you come? I thought you were doing okay?"

"Do you think I would even consider showing up here if I needed help!?" he retorted. "Actually, I need to borrow something."

Akiko, apparently satisfied that she had received what she was promised, said, "Meaning you _do_ need help."

Manjoume glared at her, then turned his attention back to his brothers. "Look, here's the thing..."

While he was explaining to his brothers why he needed to borrow their sub, the others were taking in the sight before them—Akiko Tokugawa, clearly involved in some dirty business...that, or doing what O'Brien did for a living. Really, O'Brien couldn't care less. He'd worked with her on occasion in recent years. Jim wasn't too startled by the sight of this girl, either. He'd gotten along fairly well with her in high school the few times he'd talked to her. Sho, on the other hand...

"W-what's she doing here?" he asked, nervous.

"Better leave her alone," Johan said. "I don't like her tone..."

Kathleen crossed her arms. "Why am I not surprised?" she asked.

Akiko's eyes widened slightly. She sighed, then turned to Kathleen and said, "Well, well, if it isn't the Ginger Kat."

"Hello, Aki. Nice to see you, too," Kathleen responded sarcastically.

"Wait, you two know each other?" Asuka asked.

"Oh, yeah, Aki and I go _way_ back! Like that time Kanda failed that test and all you did was scowl?"

Completely indifferent to the accusation, Akiko said, "He didn't need to bawl like a baby about it."

"And there you go again!" Kathleen observed. "You haven't changed at all, have you!? Bet that's why you're involved in such a dirty business!"

Akiko shrugged. "You call it dirty, I call it freelancing. I've got morals, too, you know."

"What exactly _is_ your business...?" Sho asked, still nervous. He'd always wondered what demons did after high school, after all.

Kathleen humphed and muttered, "Diggin' up dirt, no doubt."

"Idiot," Akiko said as though that were actually Kathleen's name, "I'm pretty sure he's asking what I do with my life, not what I'm doing here specifically." To Sho, she said, "I'm...sort of a jack of all trades. Tracking people down's my specialty, contrary to what this ginger believes."

"'Kay, that's it!" Kathleen exclaimed, insulted. "Care to settle this the good old fashioned way!?"

"Any time, dipstick!"

"Whoa!" Jim got in the way. "Is this really the time for this!?" Silently, he added, _Whatever it is!_

"Yeah, don't we have somewhere to go?" Manjoume asked as his brothers closed the door. "I got the submarine, so why are we standing here starting fights? If you're coming, then let's go already!"

"Right," Kathleen said. _Almost forgot about that._

"Submarine?" Akiko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's _so_ none of your business, you witch," Kathleen said. "Isn't there some poor, innocent guy you should be tracking for no good reason? Like the one we're trying to save?"

Akiko put a hand up and said, "Hold up, rewind, Kathleen. So, you need a submarine...to go save some poor, random schmuck?"

Kathleen covered her mouth. "Oops!" she said. _I so didn't mean to tell her that!_

"Yes or no? _Somebody_ better answer me!" She looked around at the group, her gaze stopping on one she knew she could get an answer out of. "Kenzan?"

"Yes!" he answered, standing at attention. "That's right! See, we found this note, and—"

"And that's really none of your business!" Kathleen interrupted. "So just get lost already, will ya!?"

"Sheesh," Akiko said, eying Kathleen. "And you think _I'm_ bad? What, don't want to risk getting extra help for the poor guy? That's petty, Kat."

"Oooh! How dare you. I am _so_ not!"

"Then tell me what's going on."

"We found this note saying someone was in trouble under the sea, and we were going to help him," Asuka answered, tired of wasting time on this argument.

"It's true! See!?" Kenzan asked, shoving the note in her face so that they wouldn't get in trouble with her for telling stories.

She leaned back slightly, a bored look on her face, as he nearly shoved the note in question against her face. "Kenzan, didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to shove things in people's faces?"

"R-right. My bad, ma'am!"

He knelt down in front of her and presented it to her, as if he were a knight reporting to his princess. Akiko took the note and read it over quickly.

"Well, this is the most well-mannered cry for help I've ever read..." Her tone seemed to suggest the guy had some sort of mental illness or something. She skimmed through again and added, "And the least detailed. What? You guys plan on scouring the ocean floor for this guy?"

"Uh, hello!" Kathleen said sarcastically. "Remember me? And, uh, my gift? You know, the one with the animals, and the talking? My friend Crystal found him in some underwater base or something." Quietly, she added, "Although that doesn't explain the kids..."

Everyone but Johan and Akiko stared at Kathleen.

"I'm sorry," Ryo said after a moment. "What was that about talking animals?"

Akiko nodded. "Ah, right, Crazy Kitty and the Talking Critters. I _did_ forget. I was hoping never to see you again, after all."

"Huh!? Talking critters!?" Sho asked. "How are they doing that!? Voice helmets, like SAL!?"

"No, see, I've got this gift that—" Kathleen started.

"Her parents dropped her on her head too many times when she was a baby, so she thinks she can talk to animals," Akiko interrupted.

"I don't _think_ I can, I _know_ I can! Sheesh! When will you learn?"

"When will _you_ learn?"

"When are you two idiots going to stop wasting mine and everyone's time!?" Manjoume interrupted. "If we're going, then knock it off and let's go already! Sheesh!"

He walked off, and the others followed, save for Kathleen and Akiko.

"Hey!" Kathleen called. "Wait for me! Later, Aki!" She started running off.

Akiko crossed her arms, feeling properly chastised. "Hmm... You know, he's got a point," she said to herself. To Kathleen, she called, "Hold up! I'm coming, too!"

Kathleen stopped. She turned her head slowly, sweating, and asked, "What?"

"The Manjoumes can wait," Akiko said. "Like I said, I have morals, so I'm going!" Silently, she added, _I'll be damned if I don't look into this one! Something about this just feels wrong to me._

"Really...? Great..."

"Attention!" Manjoume's voice came from the submarine port. "To anyone who's not on board yet, get in, or I'm leaving without you!"

"Hey! You can't do that!" Kathleen protested, running to get in the sub. "Crystal only talks to me!"

They were trying to close the hatch when Akiko dropped in, too. Sho looked nervous, not really wanting to ride a sub with demon spawn, as he thought of Akiko. He quietly slipped away to go find a room he could hide out in while they were trapped in close quarters with her.

Manjoume didn't even bother asking what she was doing here. Honestly, he would have been more surprised if she hadn't come, what with her track record and all. Heck, they could probably use her help if someone really was being held hostage under the ocean.


	3. Sea School?

**A/N: I probably won't update for a couple days, due in large part to a presentation I have to give on Wednesday. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

It was a good thing Kathleen had told them what Crystal was, otherwise they would have been startled when they submerged and found a dolphin apparently waiting for them. As it was, they were expecting it. Well, except for their captain. He was a little lost at Manjoume's command of "follow that dolphin," but he complied.

Crystal led them through the Pacific to where she had seen this man being held prisoner. The trip took a few days, during which Kathleen and Sho stayed in their rooms to avoid run-ins with Akiko—the former out of a desire to avoid her nemesis, the latter out of fear. However, they were all gathered in the cockpit as the sub approached their destination.

As the sub neared the "bubble" containing the building, the first thing that they all noted was that it wasn't one single building. It looked—and this is going to sound crazy—but it looked like an underwater city. Akiko rubbed her eyes in disbelief as she thought this, but that didn't change anything—the city was still there, albeit modernized. Someone had not only found Atlantis, but was using it as real estate.

"Okay, I believe Kathleen's animal-talking thing now," Akiko said. "I mean, it's obvious I've wandered into some sort of sci-fi movie, so why not talking animals?"

"Very funny," Kathleen retorted. "Guess that explains why a 'soulless shell' can move, too."

This was basically how it was when those two were in the same room—one would say something that insulted the other, and then the insulted one would retort, throwing a blatant insult in the former's face. From there, things would just keep going until someone intervened.

The pattern was predictable. Akiko was about to retort when Johan said, "Come on, girls! This isn't the time for that! We're trying to stage a rescue here! Remember?"

"Uh, speaking of that... How are we getting in there?" Sho asked.

"Hmm," Ed said, looking thoughtful. "Leave that to me. I actually know where we are."

That didn't, however, mean that he knew what was going on. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's me," he said after a moment. Clearly, he'd been down here plenty of times before. "I've brought some special guests for the kids. Can you let us in? I'm sure the kids will love them."

"Wait. Who are you calling?" Asuka asked a bit late.

"Great," Ed said to whoever he was on the phone with. "We'll be right there." He hung up and, pointing to a tunnel, said, "Manjoume. Take us to that sub port over there."

"You mind telling us how you did that, Ed?" Ryo asked, assuming that this instruction meant he'd gotten them in.

"It's simple," Ed answered. "That's Duel Academy Atlantis. I come here sometimes to visit the kids here since most of them came from orphanages across the world. See, this ain't no ordinary school. It takes the kids with no lives, for lack of a better word, and teaches them how to live through dueling. I really admire it. So, I help them out sometimes. But I haven't been down here in awhile."

"So, basically, a school that does good for orphans is holding someone against their will?" Akiko asked. Flatly, she added, "At least, according to a dolphin."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Sho said. "Who'd do something like that!?"

"Well, we're about to find out," Asuka said. "Take us in, Manjoume."

He nodded. "Right. You heard her, boys!" he called to the crew. "Dock this thing already!"

"Yes, sir!"

At Ed's direction, the crew drove the sub into the tunnel, emerging in a glass tank, which was then closed off and drained until the submarine was only partially submerged. Looking ahead, they could see that there was an artificial coastline surrounding the school. The water surrounding the sub was level with the water inside the bubble surrounding the city. Before them, a glass door opened, and the sub was driven up to the pier.

Manjoume was still trying to figure out exactly why you would want to build a school under the ocean when the answer came to him in the form of the man who greeted them.

"Ah! Ed, me boy! So, we meet again!" the admiral, Anacis, said as he approached the group. He hadn't changed much—he was still a large man with brown hair and an outfit that screamed "sailor."

"Is that who I think it is?" Asuka asked Manjoume.

"Looks like," he answered, his arms crossed. Suddenly, the idea of someone being held hostage down here was making more sense.

"Ye two!" Anacis backed away slightly, looking a bit nervous. "What ye be doing here!?"

"I brought them here for the kids," Ed told him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yer darn tootin there be something wrong! Them filthy land-lubbers hate me guts!"

"I wouldn't say that," Asuka said, suspicion leaking into her tone. "I just want you to stay away from my friend, seeing as you kidnapped him once."

"Arg! I wouldn't be sayin' that, me lass," Anacis protested. "He simply changed his mind, that be all! But it wasn't working out, so I had to be gettin' rid of him, is all."

"Yeah, sure you did," Manjoume said sarcastically.

Akiko recognized him at that moment. "Isn't he that idiot who showed up during our first year going on about having a sea duel with Judai? And then Judai never got off the sub."

"Arr! I be tellin' ye the truth, maties! But, if ye don't believe me, then off ye go! The students here need trustin' sailors to guide them to their greatest dreams! Not a bunch of seafaring miscreants! Now get off me island!"

"Yeah, well, I think they need someone to make sure the guy in charge is trustworthy, so I'm scoping it out first, 'matey,'" Akiko said, suddenly feeling that this was the last man who should ever be around children. After all, what's more suspicious than a bunch of kids getting on your sub and one never getting off, especially with what the others were saying?

Ed raised an arm, signaling Akiko to stop. "It's okay, Admiral," he said. "I promise, we won't cause you any trouble. We're just here to help. Right, guys?"

"Yeah," Sho said.

"Of course," Jim agreed.

"Whatev," Akiko said, crossing her arms.

"See?" Ed said to the admiral.

"Hmm. Well, ye lot seem okay," Anacis said. "I guess ye can stay. But stay away from the center tower! It be under renovations and ain't safe yet!"

"Thank you, sir," Ed said. "So, who wants to meet some kids?"

"I guess," Sho said.

"Whatev," Akiko repeated.

Kathleen shifted her weight. "Uh, one question. Are there any animals here, or just fish?"

"Idiot!" Akiko rounded on her. "What kind of question is that!? And fish _are_ animals!"

"That depends," Kathleen said, choosing to ignore that last comment. _Who's seen what?_

Akiko put a hand to her head. "Ugh. Really, why did I come with _you_?"

"Well, me lass," Anacis said, "to answer yer question, some of the kids brought their pets so they wouldn't be lonely. Cats, dogs, rats, and many other land critters be wandering 'round down here. Why, ye'd think this be a zoo, not a dueling school!" He laughed heartily.

"Great! I'm gonna go see them first," Kathleen said. "You know! Make sure it's safe and all!" She giggled, then ran off.

Akiko stared after her for a moment before saying, "Ever the idiot..."

"That's one spunky lass," Anacis said. "So, I reckon the rest of ye should be comin' with me so's I can be givin' ye the grand tour! Right this way!"

As they started to follow, Sho quietly asked, "So, do you guys think it's safe to follow him? He could be leading us into a trap."

"If he is, he's dead," Akiko muttered.

"I think we'll be okay," Asuka said. "But watch your backs, everyone."

The admiral gave them the grand tour of the school. When they did meet the students, some of them were way too young to be high school students, which the admiral explained by saying that he had converted Atlantis into three schools—an elementary school, a middle school, and a high school. The dorms were organized based on gender and grade level.

The younger kids were excited to see these guests and were climbing all over anyone who would let them. Much to most people's surprise, this included Akiko.

At the end of the tour, Anacis showed them to some rooms in the faculty dormitory, rooms that were currently unoccupied.

"Arr," he said. "Here be yer sleepin' quarters for as long as yer aboard."

They looked around at the doors leading to the rooms as he handed them keys and pointed out their rooms to them.

"So, we have to _sleep_ here!?" Sho asked, worried. "But—"

"Suck it up, ya little wuss," Akiko interrupted. She turned to Anacis and said, "You'll have to forgive him. He's afraid of everything, especially sleeping with the fishes. In a literal sense, not a figurative one."

"Ah! A lily-livered land-lubber, be it?" Anacis teased. "No worries, lad! Ye'll grow to love the sea! After all, what's better than sailing the seven seas, searching for the world's best treasure? The salty air of the ocean as ye sail atop the waves. The wondrous adventures ye be havin'. Why, to me, there be nothin' like it out there."

"That's just what I was saying!"

As Anacis had been talking about the greatness of the ocean, Akiko had been feeling more and more nauseous. Looking a little green, she said, "Funny, I hate sailing. Makes me sick."

"Arr. Have it yer way, then," he said, walking off.

Once the admiral was out of earshot, O'Brien said, "Okay. There's definitely something suspicious about that man."

"Agreed," Akiko said, crossing her arms. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who noticed."

Kathleen came running over, following a blue canary. "Guys!" she called. "You have _so_ got to hear this!"

Akiko couldn't resist—Kathleen was just setting herself up for this one. She had to ask. "What? Tweety saw a 'puddy tat?'"

"Funny," Kathleen said sarcastically. "No! She saw our boy! We were so right. It's that tower! It's guarded by several guards, and the window at the top is barred! Or so _Sara_ says!"

The bird tweeted in response.

Akiko glanced off to the side, thinking. "Guards and barred windows, eh? Oh, that is _so_ not a construction site!"

"So, I guess it's safe to assume our target is being held there, then," Johan said.

"It sounds like it," O'Brien agreed.

"So, what do we do!?" Sho asked worriedly. "It doesn't sound too easy to get in there! What if we get caught trying!?"

"Easy," Kenzan said, an idea clearly formed in his head. "We take that tower using all our might!"

"But isn't that dangerous?" Hayato asked.

"Agreed, Dino Brain!" Akiko said, bopping Kenzan in the head. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! What do you think, O'Brien?"

"Your plan isn't well-fitted to our situation," he answered calmly, speaking to Kenzan. "We're basically at the enemy's mercy. If we aren't careful, we could end up in just as much trouble as our target."

"Did I mention that someone's poodle saw two creepy guys heading toward the tower today?" Kathleen added. "He said that they felt supernatural, and, when an animal says that about someone, it can only mean one thing: They're psychic. And psychics have _dangerous_ powers all their own. I'm not entirely sure what we're up against here."

Akiko looked thoughtful as she mused, "Psychics, huh? What's the dear admiral keeping locked up in there?"

"Don't know," Kathleen said. "But I bet it's something dangerous. Maybe this 'hostage' isn't quite the helpless victim we first thought."

"I don't know," Jim said, unable to shake this bad feeling he'd had since Asuka, Manjoume, and Akiko had revealed what they knew of this man earlier. "Still seems dodgy to me."

"I agree," Asuka said. "And I'm getting a bad feeling."

"What kind of bad feeling?" Akiko asked.

Manjoume gasped. "Ojama Yellow!" he called.

The little yellow spirit appeared, hovering over his shoulder. _"What is it, Aniki?"_

"Go to that tower and scout things out!" he said, knowing that the duel spirit would know which tower he was talking about.

_"__Good idea, Aniki!"_ Yellow said. _"Be right back!"_

The spirit flew off to do some recon.

"Something wrong?" Johan asked Manjoume.

"I think I know who the 'victim' is."

"Really? Who?" Kenzan asked.

Ojama Yellow returned before he could answer. _"I don't see what the fuss is all about,"_ he said. _"It's just an old, abandoned tower!"_

"What!?"

_"__I checked every corner of the tower, and there was nobody there! Not inside or outside. It's completely empty, Aniki!"_

Manjoume reported the findings to those who couldn't see spirits, and Akiko said, "Okay, that doesn't make any sense whatsoever. We've got to be missing something."

"Well, I might be able to explain that," a familiar voice said from behind them.

_Was that—!?_ Manjoume wondered.

_No way!_ Asuka thought.

They all turned to find themselves looking at a familiar two-tone brunette.


	4. Brainwashed, According to the New Girls

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai stood behind them, as cheery as he had ever been. Honestly, this was a surprise for more reasons than one. First, he was in Anacis's territory, and that guy was crazy. Second, the last time most of these guys had seen him, he'd been a lot moodier and not quite this happy.

"See, that tower's the only thing abandoned because it's not safe yet, and construction doesn't start for another week," he said in explanation of the abandoned tower.

"Judai!?" many of his friends exclaimed, curious as to what he was doing here.

"Aniki!" Sho and Kenzan cried out.

"Hey, guys," Judai said. "How've you been?"

"Aniki! What are you doing here!?" Sho asked. "We thought you were dead!"

Judai laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"'Cause you're always risking your life to save people, and Manjoume called you a month ago and hasn't been able to reach you since, and we thought that meant you got killed in some battle, maybe by dragons in a burning city, and—"

"Sho!" Judai interrupted. "I've been down here. That's all. No burning cities. No dragons." He glanced up thoughtfully, wondering why Sho had mentioned burning cities and dragons specifically as he remembered a certain incident that had happened a few years ago. "Well, not lately, anyway," he amended.

"So you _are_ the one that wrote that note!" Asuka exclaimed. "Oh, Judai! Are you okay!?" She ran over to him, looking worried and relieved at the same time.

"Judai-sama!" Rei cried, running over as well.

Judai cocked his head. "Note? What's wrong, Asuka? Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Gee. I don't know," Manjoume said sarcastically. "Maybe because the last time we spoke, you sounded like you were in trouble, and now you're here with that crazy admiral again. You know. The one that kidnapped you in our first year at Duel Academy? How's that for a reason, you idiot?"

"Kidnapped me? What are you talking about?"

Akiko narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Something didn't seem right about him.

"You sure you're okay?" Hayato asked. "'Cause you sound like you hit your head or something."

"I'm fine, guys! Really!"

"Uh-huh," Akiko said flatly, disbelievingly. "Yeah."

"I so agree," Kathleen said. "You feel off. Seen any psychics lately? Hmm?"

"...Psychics? Wait, who _are_ you two?" he asked, looking at these women who weren't his friends...or even classmates, as far as he could remember. At least, the red-head definitely wasn't.

"Akiko Tokugawa. We were in class together at Duel Academy."

"And I'm Kathleen Summers! Better known as 'the Animal Girl!' Nice to meet you, but can you go back to your true self, please? 'Cause this one's kinda freaky."

Again, Judai cocked his head. "What are you talking about? You don't even know me! Besides, I'm me! Who else would I be?"

"That freak from third year," Akiko muttered, thinking of how weird he had been acting after that whole mess with alternate dimensions.

"Hey! Don't call my Judai-sama a freak!" Rei defended him. "He's just a little under the weather right now. And what does she mean, anyway?" she went on, pointing at Kathleen. "_She's _the freak!"

"Hey!" Kathleen protested.

"Uh, I meant Emo Boy from after that whole 'other dimension' thing. You know, the one where Johan never came back, so these guys all vanished, apparently going to look for him, and Cronos disappeared, too? Then Misawa, Judai, and the Kaiser didn't come back." It sounded almost like she was demanding information when she added, "Heck, Misawa _still_ isn't back..." Feigning sweetness, she finished, "And stalkers shouldn't talk, Rei, darling."

Rei humphed, and Kathleen decided not to comment on this, though she wasn't sure if Akiko had just defended _her_ or had just gone overboard defending herself. If it was the former, which it sounded like, she didn't have a clue why, but that wasn't really important right then.

"Okay... Anyway, to answer your question, boy, you could be someone under a hypnotic spell who _really_ needs to wake up now. You get what I'm saying?"

Judai stared at her a moment, his expression questioning. "Spell..."

"Judai, answer me," Manjoume said. "Why are you here?"

"The admiral asked me to come, so I came," he answered simply.

"But you said in first year that you weren't interested!" Asuka pointed out, worried. "Why the sudden change of attitude!?"

He blinked twice quickly, staring at her.

"What's wrong? Don't remember it?" Manjoume prompted. "We got on the guy's submarine, thinking he was a member of the Seven Stars and you had a duel with him. However, he wasn't with them and just wanted the Sacred Beasts for a symbol for his school, and he wanted you to come and help him. You said 'no,' no matter what awesome offer he gave you, and he said that, if he won the duel, you'd be his. Well, you won, but he took you anyway. Three days later, you escaped and came back. Any of that ringing any bells?"

"Not really..."

Sho gaped. "What!? Come on, Aniki! You don't belong down here! Let's go home!"

"Hey, it's my choice!"

"But, Aniki!"

"Come on, Judai!" Asuka agreed. "Why do you want to stay here!? This isn't like you! You love adventure! Why would you choose to live here with that madman!?"

"Because he's brainwashed," Akiko said simply.

Judai didn't look too happy with any of them. He glared at Akiko for that comment of hers.

"I rest my case," she said, as if his expression confirmed that outrageous theory.

"Okay, guys, cut it out!" he demanded. "The admiral isn't doing anything wrong. I chose to come here! And, no, Akiko, I'm not brainwashed!"

"Well, you feel that way!" Kathleen said.

"You're acting that way," Akiko agreed. Mumbling, she added, "And me knowing that's bad, considering..."

"I'm fine," he said firmly. "Look, we'll talk more about this in the morning, okay?"

Without another word, he headed down the hall to his room down here.

"Judai!" Asuka called after him.

"Stop," Ryo said, ever the voice of reason. "You're wasting your time. He won't listen to us right now. Those girls are right. The admiral's clearly done something to make him want to stay. And I'd say brainwashing fits the bill."

"So, now what do we do!?" Sho asked. "We have to help him somehow!"

"Hmm. That's a tough one," Kathleen admitted. "Usually an exorcism or a serious shock works, but...I don't recognize this one!"

Johan looked at her, slightly stunned. "Just exactly what do you do for a living?"

"You don't wanna know," Akiko said, shaking her head. "_I_ don't wanna know. Let's keep it at no one knowing."

"As for Judai, for now all we can do is follow his lead," O'Brien said. "Then, tomorrow, I can look into it."

"Agreed," Akiko said.

Sho didn't look happy about this suggestion. "But—"

"Sho, there really isn't much we can do right now," Jim told him. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to help him."

"I hope so..." Asuka said.

"It'll be okay, sis!" Fubuki assured her, smiling. "Remember that White Dorm thing!? If we can get _you_ back from that, we can definitely save Judai!"

"I guess you're right."

"But—" Sho started again.

"Why don't you all go on to bed," Ryo told the others. "I'll take care of Sho."

Akiko stretched. "Best idea I've ever heard from this group..." She started walking off to her room.

Kathleen followed, saying, "If you're presuming that they're all idiots, then remind me again who _exactly_ it was that thought _she_ could defeat the whole Society of Light by herself and lost?"

"I guess it's all we _can_ do for now," Kenzan said, heading off, too.

O'Brien walked through the door behind Sho and Ryo. Jim and Ed headed off to bed, too.

Rei sighed. "I suppose we should just go to bed, then..." She walked off as well.

Hayato walked into another room. _This is worse than fighting the Seven Stars..._

Asuka looked after their brainwashed friend sadly. "Judai..."

She walked off with Fubuki, both heading to their rooms.

"Need any help there, Kaiser?" Johan asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks. This could get messy."

"Well, okay, if you think you've got it...?"

"Believe me, kid. I'm the _only_ one who's got this," he said. _Well, other than Judai, that is._

"Well, okay, then. Good luck." With that, Johan headed to bed, too.

"Thanks," Ryo said. _I'll need it._

He stood there, trying to talk some sense into Sho and get him to go to bed, but to no avail. Sho just kept insisting that they should be trying to do something to save Judai, not sleeping. And he was protesting loudly, too, which didn't seem like a good idea with Akiko nearby...


	5. Bad Dreams and Crazy Friends

**A/N: New chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai walked alone through a dark tunnel covered with shadow fog. That's when he heard someone calling his name. Looking around, he saw Yubel, trapped in a bubble, with a super-sized Saiou hovering above her. Judai tried to go to her, to help her, but he couldn't move all of a sudden. He looked at his body, trying to figure out what was wrong, and gasped. There were strings attached to his arms and legs, all connected to something over his head. When he looked up, he saw Titan and Saiou, both larger than life, holding the boards to which the other ends of the strings were attached. There were evil gleams in their eyes as they called him their "little puppet" and made him dance. The two laughed evilly as they played with their toy.

Judai woke, screaming. Catching his breath, he looked around. He was still in his room at Duel Academy Atlantis. He took a deep breath and sighed in relief. Just a dream. But it had felt so real.

"What _was_ that...?"

_"__Kuri kuri!" _Winged Kuriboh appeared, looking worried.

"I'm okay, partner," Judai assured the little spirit. "It was just a bad dream." Looking down, he thought, _But, it felt..._

He was pulled away from his thoughts by screaming out in the hallway. "I CAN'T! HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE _POSSIBLY_ EXPECT ME TO SLEEP AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?"

"Was that Sho?"

Winged Kuriboh looked at the door, worried about Sho now. _"Kuri!"_

Judai glanced at his clock. 4 am. Way too early to be up and screaming, so what was Sho doing?

_Better go check it out, I guess,_ Judai thought, getting up and heading for the door.

* * *

Out in the hallway, he saw Sho and Ryo arguing...way at the other end...even though it had sounded much closer, from how loud Sho was.

"QUIT IT, ALREADY!" Sho bellowed at his older brother. "I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANIKI LIKE THAT!"

Winged Kuriboh tilted sideways, the Kuriboh equivalent to cocking his head. _"Kuri?"_

"With me like what?" Judai asked, walking over.

Neither seemed to hear him. "Sho," Ryo said, sweating. "Please, calm down before you wake everyone up."

"I CAN'T, I—"

"SHO!" Judai shouted over his friend, trying to make himself heard.

Sho turned, looking startled. "Aniki!?"

"What are you still doing up? Are you okay?" Judai asked.

"No, I'm not okay! 'Cause _you're_ not okay! And everyone's telling me to go to bed and we can do something in the morning! But I can't _wait_ for morning! You need help now!"

"What makes you think I need help?"

As Judai asked that, the dream he had just had flashed in his mind for a moment, but he chose to ignore it.

"Duh!" Sho said. "You didn't want to stay with that admiral as a kid, now you do, but not really 'cause you want to be a hero and travel the world helping people, and—"

"Sho..." Ryo sweat. _Do you even know who you're yelling at?_

Judai blinked, looking at the red lines in Sho's eyes. "Sho, I think you need to calm down..."

A door nearby slammed open, revealing a very ticked off Manjoume. "Alright! That's it! I've tried being nice, but if you don't shut up and go to sleep right now, you idiot, I'm gonna strangle you!"

On the other side of the hallway, another door slammed open, and Akiko stood there, fuming. "Sho, it was bad enough when I could hear you from the girls' dorm third year! Stuff it!"

Judai wasn't sure he wanted to know why she could hear Sho screaming in the boys' Blue Dorm during their third year, so he wasn't going to ask. Although, if he had been screaming _this_ loudly, it wouldn't be surprising if the entire girls' dorm could hear him.

"Aw, can it, princess!" Sho snapped at her. "Unlike _Manjoume_ here, who should be ashamed of himself, you've got no business butting in! You're not _supposed_ to be Aniki's friend!"

From his tone, Judai could only assume that he viewed them all as traitors or something. It didn't make any sense to him, but Sho was clearly nuts, so nothing he said was going to make sense.

"I'm sorry," Ryo said to Akiko, who looked taken aback. "He's not usually like this. He's just tired and worried, that's all. Please go easy on him."

"The little brat's gonna be lucky if I do..." she grumbled, closing the door.

"Are you _still_ going on about that!?" Manjoume complained. "Look, nobody can do anything if they're too tired from being up listening to _you_ all night! If you're not going to bed, at least let the rest of us sleep!"

Judai really didn't know what was going on, but he felt he should do something about it. "...Sho, uh..."

"WHAT!?" Sho snapped, turning back to him.

"I give up," Manjoume said, turning back into his room. "Where did I put those earplugs?" He shut the door.

"Sho, why don't you and I take this somewhere else before Akiko _does_ decide to kill you?" Judai suggested.

Sho stared at him for a moment, his eyes widening as he finally realized who exactly he was yelling at. "Okay..."

"Okay. So, why don't we take this outside so that we can talk?" he went on, his tone gentle, as if he were dealing with a mental patient.

"Okay," Sho said, and he followed Judai outside.

* * *

Outside, and a safe distance away from any of the dorms, Judai turned to Sho and asked, "Okay, Sho, why don't you try to tell me what's wrong? Calmly, okay?"

Sho took a deep breath and began, "You already know. It's the admiral! He did something to you, and you don't believe us 'cause of it, and you wanna stay with the guy, and he's crazy, and—"

_Well, he was calm for the first three words,_ Judai thought grimly.

"Sho! Calm down."

_"__Kurii..."_ Winged Kuriboh looked upset, agreeing with Sho.

Judai was about to tell his partner that he was fine when Sho said, "See!? Even your partner agrees!"

"Wait, you can see Winged Kuriboh?" Judai asked, startled. "Since when?"

Sho blinked, clearly just as confused as Judai. "I can?" he asked. Looking around, he added, "I don't see anything."

"But you just said that he agrees. You heard him, then?"

Sho took a moment to answer. "Uh, maybe...?" he finally said, sweating. _Oh, great, I'm going nuts._

"...Okay, well, whatever." Judai sighed, figuring that if Sho was having psychic moments—or whatever that was just then—maybe he should listen to what he has to say. "Okay, what do you think is wrong with me again?"

"Well, you're acting kinda weird, like when Manjoume joined the Society of Light, and the new girls said they thought you were brainwashed, and... I'm shutting up now..." He panicked a bit inside. _Oh, boy, I just told a brainwashed guy he's brainwashed! If that's true..._

Judai thought about that weird dream he had earlier that night.

Sho looked dejected. "Anyway, I'm going to bed now..."

He started walking off, but then he heard Judai's voice behind him.

"Maybe..."

"What!?" Sho turned back.

"I want to be here, but...do I really...? I..."

"Aniki!"

Judai blinked. "You know, you really need to get some sleep, Sho. You're losing it."

"But you just said—!"

"What? What did I say, Sho?" Judai asked, concern lacing his tone.

Sho sighed. "Never mind... Good night, I guess..." he said, walking off.

Winged Kuriboh looked at Judai sadly. _"Kuri..."_

"Huh? What's wrong, partner?"

He looked away, still upset.

* * *

Ryo was still standing in the hallway, waiting to see if Judai could get through to Sho...or vice versa. Sho came walking toward him, looking glum.

"Sho! Now what's wrong?" Ryo asked.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up," Sho said. "You were right. There's nothing we can do right now, so we should just go to bed..."

With that, Sho headed into his room, leaving Ryo to wonder what exactly had happened. He didn't have to wonder long—Judai came back moments later.

"What did you say to him?" he asked, concerned and stunned. After all, he had spent most of the night trying to talk Sho into going to bed, and Judai had done so in minutes.

"Just that he needs to get some sleep," Judai answered. "Hey, Kaiser, keep an eye on him, will you? I think he's losing it."

"Sure," Ryo said, smiling. "Well, good night, then."

He headed off to his own room, and Judai followed his lead.


	6. The Plague of the Feud

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Fubuki, Asuka, Manjoume, Sho, and Ryo were all gathered in the teachers' lounge early the next morning, waiting for the others. Asuka was taking advantage of Judai's current absence to tell the others about her plan to help. Fubuki didn't seem too happy about it.

"Come on, sis! Please reconsider! The guy's crazy, after all!"

Unfortunately, that's about the time Judai joined them.

"Reconsider what? And who's crazy now?" he asked, suspicion underlying his words.

"I'm going to see about getting transferred here as a teacher," Asuka told him. She wasn't going to tell him the real reason, though. "After all, if this place is cool enough to even draw _you_ in, it must be good."

Judai's expression lit up.

"But, sis, this plan of yours is crazy!" Fubuki said, opening his big mouth. "What if it doesn't work!?"

"Nii-san!" Asuka snapped.

"Great! One of the best teachers at Duel Academy wants to come down here and teach!" Judai said, thrilled. Apparently he had missed Fubuki's slip of the tongue. "That's awesome, Asuka!"

Ryo whispered in Fubuki's ear, "Fubuki, in the future, watch what you say. 'Cause, next time, you may not be so lucky..."

Fubuki sweat. "Right. My bad."

"Plan?" Sho asked. "What plan?"

"Sho!" Asuka scolded. They had gotten lucky the first time, but she doubted that would happen again.

Fortunately, Akiko and Kathleen entered then, and they had heard enough of the conversation for Akiko to guess what was going on.

"The plan to help the orphans, duh!" she said. "I mean, they need the best teachers they can get, right, Tenjoin?" She looked at Asuka.

"That's right!" Asuka said, latching onto the answer. "And I'm just as good as Cronos!"

"Not that that's _Aki's_ plan though!" Kathleen said. Muttering, she finished, "She probably just wants to scare them."

"Excuse me, scaring children is _not_ a favorite pass time of mine, contrary to what you may believe," Akiko told her. "In fact, kids _love_ me."

Kathleen didn't have the chance to retort before Johan ran in. "Girls, girls! Don't start! It's too early for this!"

Kenzan and Ed walked in behind him.

Kathleen humphed, crossing her arms and turning away. "Whatever!"

Akiko smirked, a very childish urge taking over. "I win," she said.

"No. I'm just not stupid enough to argue with the arrogant anymore," Kathleen answered.

Akiko looked sympathetic. "Well, that's got to be hard for you. I mean, you and I both know you talk to yourself a lot."

"Hey, ain't my fault I can talk to animals and you can't! Ah, Aki. Always so jealous."

Judai looked at Kathleen. "Wait, you can talk to animals?"

"Jealous of the circus freak? Yeah, right."

"Hey, better a circus freak than a heartless monster!" Kathleen retorted. She turned to Judai and said, "And, yes. I can."

Akiko, hands clenched in fists at her sides, said, "I love how you call me heartless when you clearly don't know anything, you idiot. Seriously, it's not like I'm getting _paid_ to hang out underwater with you all day!"

"How do I know you aren't, hmm? _Maybe_ you've been looking for this guy, too, because someone _did_ hire you."

Akiko slapped Kathleen across the face, glaring daggers at her.

"Okay, that's it!" Kathleen said.

Jim ran in, followed by O'Brien, Rei, and Hayato.

"Ladies, please!" Jim said.

Judai cocked his head, not sure what was going on here.

"Fine!" Akiko answered Kathleen. "Bring it, you dumb ginger!"

_Great. I don't think we need a cat fight breaking out here at a school, of all places,_ Jim thought, picturing the two women getting into a fist fight.

Anacis came in, saving the day with his words. "Good morning, me hearties! Ye be ready for yer assignments?"

"I know," Ed told him, ignoring the still-fuming girls in the background. "I'll do my job. Teaching the kids how to duel from the heart."

"And what do we do?" Manjoume asked.

Akiko blinked as one word of that penetrated her brain. "Wait, I can't teach," she said, looking slightly worried.

Kathleen smiled. "Aw, come on! It's easy! Especially teaching gym! Which reminds me." She turned to Anacis. "Is there a gym class I can help out with? 'Cause I can so whip those kids into shape!"

"Arr, that be soundin' good ta me, lass!"

"Alright! Then I better go get ready!"

She was about to head out when Anacis said, "So, what about the rest of ye lot? Naturally me first mate'll be helpin' me. Right, laddie?" He looked at Judai.

"You got it!" he said, seemingly enthusiastic about this.

Kathleen still would have left, if not for the next words that were spoken...or, rather, _not_ spoken.

"Really!?" Sho said. "But—"

Kenzan covered his mouth and finished, "What _my_ first mate means is he wishes he could go, instead!"

It was meant as a coverup, but Sho took it personally. He yanked Kenzan's hand off of his mouth, saying, "That's not true! And who are you calling _your_ first mate!? Why, if anything, you're _mine_, 'underclassman!'"

Suddenly, Kathleen thought that leaving right now would be a bad idea... The next time she saw these guys, she'd have to ask why they were bloody and bruised, and she'd rather know ahead of time instead of finding out later.

"What makes you so great!?" Kenzan retorted, angry. "I'm bigger and stronger than you, so I think you should listen to me!"

Akiko spoke up, trying to stop this. "I'm older than you," she said, looking at Kenzan, "and bigger than _you_," she added, looking at Sho, "and I could probably take you both on in a fight, so shut it!"

Neither Sho nor Kenzan seemed to hear her. They were too busy glaring and growling at each other.

"Wow. That so looks familiar," Kathleen said, thinking of her and Akiko.

"You wanna dance, tough guy!?" Sho yelled, making the similarities all the more obvious.

"Bring it on, twerp!"

Akiko shoved between them. "Act your age, not your IQ, Kenzan! And, Sho, act your age, not your _height_!"

"Hey!" the two insulted men protested.

"Ugh. Seriously," Asuka said. "I thought you two were friends now."

"We are," Sho said. "When he's not making fun of me, that is!"

"I was just trying to shut your big mouth before you said something stupid, _stupid_!" Kenzan retorted.

"Who're you calling stupid!? I'm not the one who _cheated_ to get into Ra Yellow!"

"Blimey," Anacis said. "Yer mates are quite the rowdy bunch, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," Judai answered, watching. The two looked about ready to get physical.

"THAT'S IT!" Akiko bellowed, grabbing the two by their shirts. "You boys wanna fight? Well, then, JOIN THE ARMY! This is a SCHOOL! NOT A BATTLEFIELD FOR YOU TO SETTLE YOUR STUPID DISPUTES!"

"Hey, he asked for it!" Hayato said, stepping up to defend Sho. "Who ever gave him the idea that it was okay to pick on Sho like that!? Just 'cause he's small and scrawny doesn't mean he should be pushing him around!"

"Actually, I think Sho overreacted," Rei said. "He was just trying to help. Of course Kenzan's mad at him!"

"That still doesn't give him a right!"

"Kenzan grabbing him didn't give _him_ a right, either!"

Now _they_ were glaring at each other, growling.

Kathleen watched, stunned. "Aki...I think you're making it worse..."

"Everyone just SHUT UP!" Akiko bellowed. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, knowing that saying what was on her mind would definitely just make things worse. "I don't care who's in the wrong. I just know that this isn't the time or place to be acting like wild animals. This includes you two, Hayato and that weird girl whose name escapes me."

"The name's Rei, blondie! And, for your information, I'm Judai-sama's girlfriend!"

Asuka humphed. "Says you. You gonna give up on that little fantasy of yours any time soon and take a hint? He doesn't like you, so just stop bugging him already!"

Akiko smacked herself in the face. _Why? Why did I have to say that? Why did _Tenjoin_ have to say _that_!? What is wrong with her today!?_

"Oh, so we're doing this again, blondie?" Rei asked, talking to the other blond woman now. "I've already told you to back off! It's obvious Judai-sama likes me more!"

"Oh, yeah!?"

"Guys, cut it out!" Judai said.

That was a mistake.

"Come on, Judai-sama! Tell her what we have!" Rei begged, getting up in his face.

"No. Tell her how stupid her delusions of love are!" Asuka ordered, also getting up in his face.

"Judai-sama!"

"Judai!"

"Kathleen, hit me," Akiko said, a lame look on her face. "I'm an idiot."

"Wow, Aki... You're really _bad_ at this," Kathleen said, still stunned. "No wonder you never care to help out..."

"Oh, shut up. It's not my fault someone else has to open their mouth every time."

"Rei, Asuka, since when do you two fight?" Judai asked. "I thought you guys actually got along!"

"Well!?" they pressed.

Judai sweat. "Uh..."

"Okay. I've seen enough!" Manjoume said, storming out angry. "If anyone needs me, I'll be waiting in the hall."

"Now, sheilas, just calm down," Jim said. "I think you're scaring the bloke."

"You're scaring Sho, that's for sure," Akiko grumbled, looking at the blunette hiding behind Kenzan.

"Y-yeah," he answered.

"Judai-sama. Don't tell me you choose this threatening witch over me, do you?"

"Judai. You wouldn't want someone who insults your friends like _she_ just did, would you!? Tell her to go away already!"

Sho watched this, stunned. "Kenzan... Did we really start this...?"

"I think so, pal..."

"See what happens when you're an idiot?" Akiko scolded them. _Myself included._

"Guess it's true what they say," Kathleen said. "An eye for an eye really _does_ make the whole world go blind!"

Sho and Kenzan lowered their heads. "Sorry..."

"Why are you two so upset?" Judai asked, naïve to the reason for their anger.

"Oy!" Anacis interrupted. "Ye lasses quit hassling me first mate already! It be twenty minutes before classes be startin' and ye still not be knowin' yer posts."

"Sorry," Asuka said, thinking that this wasn't good for her plan. "About that, though. I would like you to hire me on as a teacher here at this fine establishment."

"Aye? And why should I be doing that, lass?" he asked.

"Because, sir, despite what you just saw, I'm actually quite qualified for the job. Check my records. I currently work for Mr. Samejima at Duel Academy Island as a teacher of Duel Theory. He says I'm almost as good as the famous Professor Cronos. Trust me when I say you won't be disappointed."

Okay, "famous" might be going a bit far as a description of Cronos, but she could use the embellishment after that shameful display.

"So, let me be seeing if I'm getting this straight. Ye want to quit yer job at Duel Academy Island and come work fer me instead."

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm. Let me be thinkin' bout if fer a bit," he told her. "In the meantime, let's see what ya got, lass. Ye'll be helpin' our current Duel Theory teacher, David Rabb."

"Yes, thank you, sir! I promise, I won't disappoint you."

"Alright. Now, if yer done lollygagging, I be taking ya to yer work areas for the rest of yer trip. Best speak up now if there be anything ye can't be doing."

"Teach," Akiko said immediately.

"Don't put me in gym!" Hayato said. "Please!?"

"Uh, everything?" Sho said.

"Come on, Sho!" Judai said, exasperated. "You know that's not true!"

"When it comes to school, it is..." Sho muttered.

"I can't cook," Manjoume said. "Let's make that brutally clear."

_"__That's an understatement, Aniki,"_ Ojama Yellow said. _"Remember when you tried to boil water, and the pan overflowed, and you got water all over the stove?"_

Ojama Green nodded. _"I remember! He had to call the fire department to come and put out the fire!"_

_"__And the place still burned down,"_ Ojama Black finished.

"Shut up! Nobody asked you! Now get lost!" Manjoume snapped.

"I'm good with anything, mate," Jim assured the admiral.

"Right, then," Anacis said, nodding. "Let's be getting to work, then."


	7. Assignments

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Anacis led them around the campus to different classes and buildings. O'Brien, Jim, Manjoume, and Asuka were placed in freshman classrooms as teacher aids. Ryo, Rei, and Sho were placed in second-year classes; and Kenzan, Fubuki, Ed, and Johan were in the senior classes. Hayato wound up helping out in the kitchen. Kathleen got to help out with gym, and Akiko was stuck in the library.

Judai, it turned out, had been appointed vice principal by Anacis when he was brought down here. At least, that was the eventual goal.

When school let out, the gang met up in the lobby of the main building.

"Ooh. That Rabb guy really burns me up!" Asuka complained.

"Librarian," Akiko said, a lame look on her face. "Yeah, there's no job in a school I can even remotely stand."

"Hey! That's not true! I think you make a great librarian! With how well you do at 'crowd control,' that is!" Kathleen teased.

"Oh, very funny. Rub my own idiocy in my face. Well, I guess I deserve it..."

"Arg... My boss spent the whole day yelling at me for messing up," Sho said. "I told you I can't do this!"

"This is ridiculous!" Manjoume exclaimed. "Why's this guy sticking us in classrooms like we're training to be teachers or something!?"

"Don't worry about it," Johan told him. "He's just giving us something to do, I'm sure."

Akiko crossed her arms. "With all due respect, I'd rather stick my hand in a blender."

"Yeah? Well, he nailed me!" Hayato said happily. "'Cause I really _am_ a good cook!"

"Hey! Wanna switch places?" Kathleen asked Akiko excitedly. "You could work in the gym getting hit by balls all day while I sort those dusty books! Whatcha say?" Apparently she didn't care either way.

Akiko sweat. "You don't want me in a gym class with a bunch of kids... Lawsuits would be filed... And bones broken..."

"Sheesh, Aki! Isn't there _anything_ you can do here!?"

"So, Judai, tell me," Ryo said, arms crossed as he looked at him. "How was your first day as vice principal? Wasn't it a lot of hard work?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"Then why do you want to do it?" Ed asked. "I didn't think hard work was your thing. Aren't you usually too laid back to work that hard?"

"I..."

"And another thing," Akiko interrupted. "Aren't you supposed to go to school to be a school administrator? When did you decide you wanted to do this, and do you realize that you'll have to hit the books again?"

"Books!?" Judai exclaimed. Clearly he hadn't been aware of this.

"Yes, Judai," Asuka said, latching onto his displeasure. "To be a teacher officially, you have to go to college to become one, like I did. Then you're supposed to work your way up the ladder to becoming a vice principal. Do you still want to be one?"

Judai didn't answer, so Sho spoke up for him.

"I'll answer that! No, you don't! So come back with us already! Aniki!"

Judai looked like he had a headache. "But...I _do_ want to...I think..."

"Aniki! You okay!?" Kenzan asked. "Snap out of it!"

"...I..." He paused. After a moment, he said, "I'm staying, guys. Though, maybe some of you shouldn't be here..." He eyed Akiko, thinking of that comment about lawsuits and broken bones.

"I second _that_ motion," Akiko said.

Rei didn't look happy. "But Judai-sama!"

"It's not like I've got any reason to leave, anyway."

"Huh?" Hayato asked.

Kathleen whispered, "Hmm. That felt really weird just now... I wonder."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Manjoume demanded. "Of course, you do! What about that dumb dream of yours!?" Muttering, he admitted, "Though, granted, if you stay here, I won't have trouble finding you anymore."

"Yeah, well, like you said, Manjoume, it's a dumb dream."

Manjoume smacked himself in the face.

"Way to go, genius," Kenzan told him.

"Yeah, nice move," Sho agreed.

"Oh, shut up."

"Well, if that's how you feel, then what about your first dream?" Ryo asked. "You wanted to become the next King of Games, and, currently, that's Manjoume. Why give up on both dreams to come here?"

Judai shrugged. "If Manjoume's King of Games, then I'm already king, even if nobody else knows it. I mean, I beat Manjoume, so..."

"But, Judai! What about us!?" Rei protested. "I don't want to live here! I've got friends on the outside!"

Asuka rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't start that again."

"You don't have to stay here," Judai said. "You can go home, Rei. You all can."

"We're not leaving without you!" Sho told him. "Kenzan! Show him the note!"

"Right!" he nodded, pulling the note out of his pocket. "See, Aniki. We found this note asking for help when I fished it out of the sea. Does this look familiar?"

He held the note out for Judai to read. The brunette skimmed it, his expression growing more and more confused as he did.

"I didn't write that," he told them.

"Are you sure? Because someone had to," Asuka said. "Otherwise we wouldn't be here."

Akiko grumbled, "_I _definitely wouldn't..."

"Well it looks like my handwriting, but I don't remember writing this..."

"But, if that's your handwriting, then—" Sho started.

"Did I mention the old tower that my friend Sara said contained a prisoner not long ago?" Kathleen asked.

Judai was silent.

"Think, Judai," Ed prompted. "Doesn't that sound familiar at all?"

"Prisoner...in the tower... No, not really... But..."

His hand went to his head. He looked like he was arguing with himself. Manjoume recognized that look too well. It was just like when he had been in the Society of Light, especially right before he broke free. _Oh, he's brainwashed, alright._

"Aniki! Fight it!" Sho said. "You know you don't wanna be here! Come on, Aniki!"

His hand still gripping his head, he repeated, "I don't have a reason to leave...so..."

Asuka looked at him sadly. "Judai..."

Anacis came walking over. "Ah, there ye are, laddie! We've still got some paper work to be doing. Ye can hang with yer mates later. Come on."

"Okay, I'm coming," Judai told him.

"Judai-sama..."

He walked off with Anacis.

Akiko waited until they were out of earshot to say, "Well, that's it. I want to leave. I'm useless in these sorts of cases."

"A reason, huh?" Kathleen mused.

"What's wrong, Kathy?" Johan asked her.

"I'm guessing nobody else felt that."

"Felt what?" Jim asked.

Kathleen paused for a moment, getting her thoughts together. "That struggle," she finally said. "He's fighting with himself to try to break free from the admiral's control, and he's losing that battle. He thinks having a good enough reason to leave could give him more to fight for, and the strength to finally break free."

"What kind of reason?" Asuka asked.

Kathleen shrugged. "Beats me. But it has to be a dang good one, that's for sure."

"Yep, that tears it, I'm leaving," Akiko said. "Where's an escape pod, I _hate_ the ocean!" She started walking off.

Kathleen humped. "Figures. Why am I not surprised? Well, see ya, then." She muttered, "Ya creep."

Akiko stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned. "What?"

"So, guys. Since you all _obviously _care, any ideas on how we can help him?" Kathleen asked the others.

Akiko growled. _How long is she gonna keep that up!? Yeah, heartless people totally go to the bottom of the freaking _ocean_ to help a stranger WITHOUT GETTING PAID!?_

"You really _are _an idiot," she told Kathleen. "Fine, I'll stay, seeing as you can't take care of yourself just yet, Kat."

"Says the girl who's screaming started a war this morning," Kathleen muttered.

"For the record, that wasn't _my_ fault!"

"Ah, that's it!" Kenzan said as an idea hit him.

"What is it, Kenzan?" Sho asked.

"Well, 'Marufuji-senpai,' if you remember correctly, back in school, we used to do that a lot more," he said, pointing at Kathleen and Akiko, "and, when Aniki wasn't around, we actually got into worse fights! Remember?"

"Oh, yes," Asuka said, looking annoyed. "_I_ remember that one."

"Yeah? What's your point?" Sho asked.

Kenzan gave Sho an evil look, rubbing his hands together. Sho sweat. _What's he thinking...?_


	8. Two Failed Attempts to Help

**A/N: Voices in people's heads, whether the words were ever really spoken or just the product of someone's imagination, are in bold and quotes. Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

After spending the whole day doing paper work—or something of that nature—Judai just wanted to get some rest. Unfortunately, his friends seemed to have other plans.

"Judai!" Hayato called, running up behind him. "Come quick! Sho and Kenzan decided to continue their argument from this morning and are engaged in battle! Sho kinda reminds me of Pharaoh, too..."

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me!" Judai exclaimed. He ran off with Hayato to see what exactly was going on.

* * *

Sho and Kenzan were rolling around on the floor, physically fighting. At least, that's the impression they were trying to give.

Take it back!" Sho ordered. "I said take it back, you big bully!"

"Not until _you_ take it back, ya shrimp!" Kenzan retorted.

"Don't call me a shrimp, creep!"

As Kenzan and Sho continued their argument, Judai ran over to the startled group of friends standing by. He looked at them questioningly, waiting for an explanation.

"Judai!" Asuka said, relieved. "Am I glad to see you! You have to do something! They just won't stop!"

Turning to his fighting friends, Judai yelled, "Guys!"

"Oh, yeah!? What makes you say that!?" Sho asked in response to whatever Kenzan had just said.

"Isn't it obvious!?"

Judai grabbed the two, pulling them apart. "What's going on with you guys!?" he demanded.

"Aniki!?" the two asked in unison.

"Well?"

"Uh, well, I forget?" Sho said, sweating. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Uh, now that you mention it...I do, too!" Kenzan sweat, rubbing the back of his head.

Judai sighed. "Then why are you fighting...?"

"Eh, I don't know?" they both answered sheepishly.

"Then don't you think it's time you stopped?"

"Yeah. Guess you're right... Sorry, Kenzan," Sho said.

"Yeah. Me, too, Marufuji-senpai."

"That was amazing, Judai!" Asuka exclaimed as he let the idiots go. "You actually stopped them! How'd you do that!?"

Manjoume humphed, then muttered, "This is so stupid." Really, staging a fight between Sho and Kenzan in an attempt to snap Judai out of it?

Judai stared. "Do they do this often?" he asked.

"No," Ryo answered. "Just every other week. Why?"

"Has anyone considered keeping them apart...?"

Ed shrugged. "We've tried. They just seem to be attracted to each other for some reason."

"And, once they start, they won't stop until they both pass out!" Rei added. "I can't believe you stopped them, Judai-sama!"

Judai sweat. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked, knowing that something was up—there was no way they were telling the truth.

"Judai. Please come back with us!" Asuka said, essentially answering his question. "If you don't, they could kill each other one of these days!"

Humoring them, Judai said, "Me being up there isn't gonna keep them from fighting. It's not like I'll be there to stop them, so just call me if they start going at it."

"But, Judai!"

He yawned. "Look, guys, can we talk about this later? I'm beat." He walked off, adding, "Later, guys."

"Well, that didn't work," Kenzan said.

"So now what?" Rei asked.

Everyone was silent, trying to think of another plan. Finally, Sho said, "Ah! I know!"

* * *

Judai was sleeping peacefully when Akiko stopped by his room several hours later. It was late, so everyone else was heading to bed, too. Well, almost everyone.

"Judai. I'm supposed to tell you the shrimp's gone nuts," Akiko said lamely, knocking on Judai's door.

Judai moaned. "What?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Sho's crazy! That's what!" she snapped.

Judai sat up. "What?" he asked again.

"You heard me! Now, come on!"

Judai got up and followed Akiko off to wherever Sho was.

* * *

"I'M ANIKI!" Sho exclaimed, lying spread-eagle on the ground. "THE _REAL_ ONE! SO, WHO WANTS TO DUEL ON THE COOL DRY LAND, INSTEAD OF IN THE _BORING_ OCEAN!?"

Judai blinked. "Sho!?"

"Told you," Akiko said, crossing her arms.

Ryo turned, sweating, to look at Judai. "Judai, can you please do something about this? I don't even know what's going on this time."

"AW, COME ON, 'HELL KAISER!'" Sho said to his brother. "LET'S HAVE A _FUN_ DUEL IN DARK WORLD! Hey, if I'm in Dark World, then I'm Haou NOW!" He laughed evilly, then went on, "OH, WELL! BETTER THAN BEING A _DUMB_ SEA-LOVER!" Again, he laughed, maniacally.

"No, actually, it's not," Judai said, running over to Sho. "Sho! What's gotten into you!?"

Sho laughed some more, then yelled, "LET'S KILL _EVERYONE_ WITH LIGHT! YOU KNOW! LIKE THE SOCIETY OF LIGHT! Hey, wait, now I can't see my cards!" He shrugged, then went on, "OH, WELL! LEAST I KNOW THEY AREN'T _SEA_ TYPES!" He giggled insanely.

"SHO!" Judai cried, worried, trying to get his attention.

"See? He's been doing this for an hour now!" Ryo said. "I just can't get through to him!"

"OCEAN, SEA. NOT _MY_ THING! I'M THE NEXT KING OF GAMES! SO, NO FISH FOR ME!"

Judai couldn't help but notice a pattern here: "dry land," "dumb sea-lover," "aren't sea types..."

"Okay, what's with all this sea talk?" he asked.

"'GET YOUR GAME ON,' 'THAT'S GAME,' LET'S HAVE A FUN DUEL,' GOTCHA! THAT WAS A FUN DUEL!'" Sho nonsensically rattled off one phrase after another, some of them completely unknown to anyone. "THERE'S ONLY ONE _REAL_ ANIKI NOW, AND THAT'S _MEEE_!"

Judai just stared. _Okay, yeah, he's off his rocker._

"What's he mean by all that?" Ryo asked. "Does he think he's you or something?"

"Sho, are you trying to tell me something...?" Judai asked.

Sho finally deemed to notice Judai kneeling beside him. "Oh! Hi, fake 'sea-loving' Aniki! Mind telling me what you did with the 'adventure-loving' one? Oh, wait, I know! I'm THE FUN LOVING, ADVENTUROUS ONE!" He laughed like a nut-case again.

"...Sho, I'm thinking maybe you've been underwater too long," Judai said, sweating. "Why don't we get you back up to the surface...?"

"NOT SHO!" the blunette exclaimed, shaking his head frantically. "ANIKI! _HE'S_ BEEN UNDERWATER FOR TOO LONG! HE TRANSFORMED INTO A NEW, LESS COOL _SAILOR_ ONE AND LEFT HIS OLD SELF WITH ME! I'M THE HOST FOR HIS LOST SOUL!" He pointed up and said, "HEY, LOOK! IT'S DARKNESS AND YUBEL _MAKING OUT_!"

"I'm beginning to think this has something to do with you not coming back with us," Ryo told Judai. "Perhaps, if you did..."

Judai sweat again. "Get him to a doctor. I don't think this is healthy."

"Judai," Ryo said, slightly startled.

"It's okay," Sho said calmly. "The spirit's left my body. I'm okay now."

_Spirit... Uh-huh, yeah, he's lost it,_ Judai thought. "You sure?" he asked.

Seeing that this wasn't going according to plan, Kathleen came out of her hiding place and ran over, a bunch of plants in her arms. "Okay. I've got those spiritual herbs, Sho! Now we can get that desperate spirit out of you!"

Judai sweat. _This is just weird..._

"Uh, okay, then, I'm going back to bed," he told them. _I don't think I ever woke up, actually._

He started walking off.

"Aniki. That spirit was you. You're calling out for help, and you don't even know it! What do we have to do to help you!?" Sho asked, sitting up.

Judai stopped. "Calling for help?" he asked. "What are you talking about?"

"You were the prisoner in that tower, right?" Kathleen asked. "The one that Anacis called the two psychics in to force to do what he wanted?"

"Psychics...?"

"Yeah!" Sho answered. "You know! Like Saiou and Mizuchi!?"

"Saiou, huh?" Judai asked, his tone...strange.

"And what's so interesting about him?" Ryo asked.

Judai didn't answer.

Kathleen's eyes widened. "Wait! Doesn't Saiou have brainwashing powers!? Could he have done this to you!?"

Again, Judai said nothing. Ryo looked at him questioningly. All was silent for a moment.

"I'm fine, guys," Judai finally said. "How many times do I have to say it?"

Kathleen paused before asking, "Wanna hit the books, then? 'Cause, if we don't find a way to get you out of here, that's exactly what you'll be doing! For four years, too! Hey! Why not study with Aki here!?" She hitched a thumb at the blond woman, who had just been standing there with her arms crossed.

Akiko narrowed her eyes at Kathleen. "That remark means...?"

"I don't... Four years?" Judai asked.

"Yup! It's super fun! Wanna try it!? Be a teacher!" Kathleen said.

Again, Judai seemed to be fighting with himself. "...I...don't..."

"Then how can we help you!?" Sho asked. "Tell us!"

"There's nothing for me up there," Judai answered. "No reason to go back. So, yeah, I'll...hit the books."

"But what do you mean by that!?" Sho demanded.

On the sidelines, Akiko muttered, "'Nothing for him,' huh?"

She thought about what her friend, Haruko, would have made of that statement were she here. **"He means love! He needs a girlfriend! Someone to share his life with!"**

"Oh, Haru might actually be right for once..."

"You thinking what I'm thinking, then?" Kathleen asked her quietly.

"If I am, then I'm officially terrified," Akiko answered. "And I think I am."

Kathleen stared as that sank in. "Yeah, I'm just...gonna go to bed now... Night."

She walked off, totally disturbed. After all, she and her archenemy, her exact opposite, were on the _same_ page for once!

Sho looked sad. "Aniki..."

"I'm going to bed," Akiko said, walking off. "Don't scream too loud, Sho."

"Aniki?" he asked.

Judai was quiet a moment before saying, "Yeah, I'm going back to bed. See ya, Sho." He walked off.

"Yeah," Sho said dejectedly. "Night."

"It'll be okay, Sho," Ryo said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. "We'll get him back soon enough."

"Nii-san? Akiko said she _didn't _want to hear me tonight. So, don't say that right now, okay?" Sho said before heading off to bed.

Ryo stared after Judai for a moment. _Judai. You better snap out of it soon. Because I can't take much more of this._ He headed to his room as well.

* * *

Sho didn't get any sleep. He spent the whole night feeling sorry for his friend and trying to decode the cryptic hints the brainwashed man kept giving them.

"**There's nothing for me up there. No reason to go back."**

_What did he mean by that? What kind of "reason" does he need!?_


	9. Expensive and Weird Gifts

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

The next day, the gang gathered in front of the gym to discuss the situation with Judai. Akiko and Kathleen told the others what they had decided the day before after Sho's plan had failed.

"So, let me get this straight," Johan said. "To save Judai, we need to give him something to come home to? Like a home or a family?"

Arms crossed, Akiko eyed Kathleen as she said, "That's what _we're _thinking..."

"You got it," Kathleen said with certainty.

Everyone stared at the two women, the ones who always fought but had reached the same conclusion somehow.

"Wait," Asuka said. "Weren't you two at each other's throats just yesterday? What happened?"

"We got the same idea, but that doesn't mean we're friends!" Akiko defended.

"Oh, that's so true," Kathleen agreed. "Aki here doesn't usually care about others enough to help them, that's all."

Exasperated, Akiko rounded on Kathleen and said, "Yes, I do, actually. You ignorant ginger. Just not cry-babies who failed a test."

"_Or_ lonely people who just want to be friends!" Kathleen reminded her, referring to a certain former Obelisk Blue student who had a love of game shows.

Akiko shrugged. "You've got that under control, and we've seen _my_ people skills, haven't we?"

Sho and Kenzan rubbed the backs of their heads, staring into space. They knew what she was referring to, and they weren't proud to be the reason her "people skills" had been revealed.

Manjoume humphed. "Okay, then. If it's that simple, then leave it to me."

"But _I_ wanna do it!" Rei whined.

"No! I came up with my plan last night!" Sho chimed in. "It _has_ to be me!"

Akiko sighed. None of them had understood what she had been saying, clearly. Giving him something to go back to, something that he _really_ wouldn't want to leave behind, would have to be something a bit better than whatever they were thinking of...except for Rei, but Akiko was pretty sure Judai wasn't interested, anyway.

_Idiots..._

* * *

After another stressful day at work—which turned out to be some of his classes for becoming an educator, taken online—Judai just wanted to go to bed. The admiral had signed him up for way more work than he could handle all at once, especially since the guy was also expecting him to act as vice principal _while_ he was taking these classes.

Manjoume, however, seemed to have different plans. He stormed up to Judai and asked, "Okay, Judai! If I buy you a house to live in, will you come back with us?"

Judai blinked. "What?" he asked, totally confused. That didn't make a lick of sense to him.

"Just answer the question!"

Judai stared at him for another moment before saying, "No."

"Well, what if I said I already bought you one and put it under your name? How 'bout then?"

Again, Judai blinked, staring at Manjoume. He didn't know how to answer that, and he was hoping it was hypothetical. "Why are you buying me a house?" he finally asked.

"Duh, you idiot! So you'd have something to come back to!" Manjoume said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's go."

"Manjoume, I don't _want_ to go back! I just wanna go to bed!"

"Oh, you did not just say that. Tell me you're joking! Who _wouldn't _want a free house!? Look, you better take that one back!"

"Look I appreciate the offer, but I don't _need_ a house!"

Manjoume growled and muttered, "You little..." Pulling out some papers, he snapped, "Fine! But I already bought it, so _someone _has to pay the damn bills, and since it's not _my _house, here!"

He shoved the deed and some paperwork into Judai's arms, then stormed off, complaining.

"Why don't you rent it out!?" Judai called after him. "Hey!"

As Judai stood there, wondering what was wrong with Manjoume and realizing that the bills for this house he'd bought, like the electric and water bills, wouldn't really be anything if nobody was living there, Sho came up behind him.

"Aniki! I've got it, I've got it!" he said happily. "I just bought you a free car! You can't use it down here, though, so—"

"Sho, what do I need a car for?" Judai asked. _I don't even have a license, so I can't use it anyway._

"Well, for one, it's a sports car. For another, you can use it to look cool and pick up girls. Also, everyone on land has one nowadays! So, wanna come home and see it?"

Judai stared at his friend—who, last he had checked, wasn't rich like Manjoume—before handing him the papers and asking, "Why don't you give it to whoever rents Manjoume's place?"

"Uh," Sho said, taking the papers. "So, I'm guessing you're still not coming back, then. But it's _red_!" he protested. "You _love_ red!"

"...Sho, that's not..." He sighed. "I don't even know where all of this is coming from..."

"Didn't you say you needed something to come home to or you weren't coming?" Sho reminded him. "Well, I just thought that, if you had a car to take care of..."

"Sho, that's not what I meant," Judai told him.

"Oh." He sighed. "Well, anyway, I can't afford to keep it, so here's the paperwork." He handed back the things Manjoume had given Judai and added his own papers to the mix."I hope you change your mind soon."

As he ran off, Judai thought about the fact that Sho had already bought it, so all he would need to pay to keep it would be gas and maintenance. Having bought it, he'd be making car payments regardless of whether he kept it or not. It made about as much sense as Manjoume saying he wasn't paying bills for a house that nobody was living in.

"Something's really wrong with those guys..."

* * *

Judai managed to get back to his room without any more strangeness from his friends, but it wasn't meant to last. He was about to open the door and enter when Kenzan came down the hall toward him.

"So, Aniki? Where's Pharaoh?" he asked. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Yeah, he still is," Judai answered, opening the door to reveal the chubby brown striped cat sleeping on his bed.

Kenzan peeked, then grinned and asked, "That's good, but don't you think he could use a cool playmate?"

Judai sweat, not sure he liked where this was going. "Kenzan, what did you get...?"

"A horse?"

Judai's eyes widened. "Kenzan! What am I gonna do with a horse!?"

He'd never _seen_ one, let alone taken care of one.

"Well, I just figured, since you like to travel, maybe you'd like a fun new way to get around. I even picked one with a reddish tint to its fur. Not a bad idea, right? Although horses are scared of the ocean, so you'd have to come back with us to take care of her."

There it was again—the "leave this school and come back with us because I bought you some expensive and outrageous gift" spiel.

Judai sweat again. "Kenzan...Sho already bought be a car...and I don't think most of you can afford to go buying me a bunch of stuff I don't need..."

"So, are you saying you're just gonna abandon Red?" Kenzan asked, revealing that he had already gone so far as to name her. "But, then, who else is gonna take her?"

"Well, you bought her, so _you_ do it!" he suggested.

He walked into his room before Kenzan could stick him with some sort of papers saying he owned the horse or something. Kenzan, however, wasn't taking "no" for an answer—he had spent the better part of the day looking for that horse online, and he wasn't about to let that time go to waste. He slipped the papers under the door and left.

Winged Kuriboh tapped Judai on the shoulder and pointed at the papers on the floor. He turned, irritated at the sight of them.

"Arg... These guys... What's the matter with them!?"

* * *

About five minutes later—maybe less—there was a knock on his door. Certain it was somebody else with an outrageous gift he didn't need, Judai didn't answer.

"Judai-sama?" Rei's voice came from the other side. "You there?"

No, he wasn't answering. She obviously had something in mind that she had gotten him that she hoped would convince him to come back.

"'Cause, if you are, I wanted to tell you I'm planning on adopting a child soon."

Oh, he was _definitely_ not answering now! They hadn't even dated, and she was mentioning kids?

"And I was wondering if, uh, you could help me raise it?"

Even if he had been planning on answering, there was nothing he could think of as a response to that request.

"See, I don't entirely know what I'm doing, and you're so great with kids, so I figured maybe you could be mine's godfather?"

Okay, this was sudden and forward, but at least she wasn't asking him to become the actual father of her future child.

"Of course, if you don't like that idea, we could always get married."

Spoke too soon.

"NO!" he snapped, sitting up. But there was no way he was opening that door, not with a girl out there who wanted to skip every other step in a relationship and make him a father.

"Huh?" she said from outside. "What's wrong, Judai-sama?"

"Rei, what the heck is wrong with you!?" he asked, horribly, terribly, unbelievably disturbed and freaked out by this very sudden proposal from a girl with whom he had never even been on one date. "Wait until you're married to go having kids! Then your _husband_ can help you with that!"

"Well, if that's how you feel, then do you wanna—" she started.

Judai, fearing she was about to propose again, interrupted, "No!"

"I was going to say, 'go out on a date,' but fine," Rei muttered. She sighed, then said, "Sorry I bothered you."

Judai heard footsteps moving away, but he didn't relax until he couldn't hear her anymore.

_Everyone is going insane. That's all there is to it,_ he thought.


	10. Right Idea, but Wrong Person?

**We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Asuka knocked on Judai's door later that afternoon. She had decided to let him get some rest before she tried talking to him.

"Judai?" she asked. "You awake?"

She heard him groan from the other side of the door before it swung open, revealing a somewhat irritated Judai. "What, Asuka?"

"Well, I hear you've acquired some new stuff lately," she said. "Is that true?"

"Yeah, you want it?"

"No, thanks. So, what is it, anyway? I know about the car..."

"Car, house, _horse_... Oh, and Rei wanted me to help her raise a child," he rattled off. "_You_ don't have something you want to give me, do you?"

"So, let me get this straight," she said, ignoring his question. "You have all the necessities of life on land, and apparently a new pet...and you _still_ feel the need to stay here? Why not go back and take care of it all?"

Judai groaned again. "Asuka, am I missing something?" he asked. "I never asked for that stuff, and there's no way I know how to take care of a horse, so why should I go back?"

"Because all those things are your responsibility now? Besides, what's the point in having them if you never use them?"

"Shouldn't somebody tell Sho, Manjoume, and Kenzan to stop throwing their money around?" he asked her, clearly irritated. "Especially since I'm pretty sure _some_ of them can't afford to do that! Why are you going after me! Go after the spendthrifts!" he yelled, pointing down the hall toward their rooms.

"Judai, they're just trying to help you," Asuka said. "You don't belong down here, and they had hoped that, by giving you things to take care of that couldn't be brought down here, they'd leave you with no choice but to come back." She lowered her head and muttered, "Although the horse is a bit much..."

"That's it, huh?" Judai said. "Well, I'd probably kill the horse by accident, and the other stuff doesn't matter. So, yeah."

"You're kidding! So, what _does_ matter, then!? Because I'm starting to think nothing does!"

He hadn't come back when told his friends were fighting each other violently every time they saw each other, when Sho had gone insane, or when given a bunch of expensive and ridiculous gifts. _Was_ there anything that would work?

He took a moment to answer. Finally, he said, "Well, _stuff_ sure doesn't..."

"The horse is alive, simple."

Judai looked at her with wide eyes. "Not after I get my hands on it!"

"So, if your friends needing you doesn't count and stuff including that ridiculous horse doesn't count, then is there anything that _does_!?" she asked, frustrated and desperate.

Judai just stared at her.

"So, I take it that's a no?"

"...Rei had the right idea, though that's a bit much..."

"What?" Asuka asked.

"Look, I'm tired. Will you guys just leave me alone, already?" he said, closing the door and leaving Asuka stunned in the hallway.

* * *

Asuka got the others together in one of their rooms and told them what had happened during her conversation with Judai. At the implication that they had to try something more along the lines of what Rei was going for, Ed looked exasperated.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" he said. "'Cause that's just ridiculous. Isn't there something else we can do?"

Akiko was annoyed. _Gave him a house, gave him a car, gave him a _horse_... Man, these people are idiots!_

"You've got to be kidding _me_," she said. "You people seriously think giving him a house or a car is gonna be enough? Come on!"

"Well, why wouldn't it be?" Sho defended. "You can't use them down here! And, normally, Aniki loves cool red stuff! Besides, what sense is there in owning a home you're never at? We figured, if he had to take care of his stuff, then maybe he'd want to use it so it was worth it. Right, guys?"

Manjoume and Kenzan nodded in agreement, making Akiko wonder if she was the only smart person here.

She sighed, then asked desperately, "Kathleen, you know why that's stupid, right?"

"Nah," Kathleen said, dashing her hopes. "I understand where they're coming from, and it may have worked if this poor guy wasn't double-spelled."

"You've _got_ to be _kidding_ me! Seriously!? Look, all I'm saying is that doesn't work on _everyone_. I mean, for instance, _I_ wouldn't go somewhere else just because I had a house or a car. Judai doesn't strike me as that type, either. Sometimes, it takes something a little more meaningful, you know?"

After all, he had run off after graduation with nothing but a bag of his belongings and the clothes on his back, and he liked to travel. Typically, people who don't take their whole house with them on the road don't care as much about material possessions—Akiko spoke from experience. Okay, a car she could understand, except that he might not be able to drive in all the places he went to, it might not be a very practical model in other areas, and he didn't exactly have a steady job, so it would run out of gas, and he'd have to leave it. A house, no way! And what was he going to do with a horse as he traveled around the world!?

"Hmm... You may have a point there, Akiko," Jim admitted.

"I agree on the house, but, if I know Judai, then he'd love having a cool new car like a sports car or a race car," Asuka said, further destroying Akiko's faith in the human race. "Not too sure how he'd feel about that horse, unless he met her, but..."

"What I'm _saying_ is that it's not good enough to snap him out of it!" Akiko snapped, her patience worn out. "Sheesh! Honestly, is idiocy contagious? Because _I_ don't wanna catch it."

Asuka glared at her and said, "Actually, I think the excitement from wanting to see his cool _red_ car_ would _normally be enough! Why, _he'd_ drag_ us_ out of here just so he could see it, and then he'd probably want to drive it!" She turned to Kathleen and asked, "And what's all this about two spells?"

"Well, duh," she answered. "I said there were _two_ psychics, so that naturally meant there would have to be two separate spells. Besides, I feel the difficult struggle going on inside of him every time I see him. He's fighting against two other wills. One is weak and easily broken, but it's supported by the other, making it a lot stronger."

"So, what you're saying is..." Johan trailed off.

"There are two powerful wills overpowering his," Kathleen finished.

"Meaning it would take something a lot better than a sports car to snap him out of it," Akiko said calmly.

"I guess," Sho admitted, and Akiko counted it as a partial victory. "But, if that's _really_ the case, then nothing we do will work on him, right!? I mean, his will against two others, and they're both powerful wills, and Aniki can't fight against them, so he's stuck like this, and he's probably never going to have the strength to break free, and Anacis is gonna get his way, and—"

"Whoa, mate!" Jim interrupted the rant. "Slow down! I'm sure there's something we can do! We've just gotta find something more appealing!"

Akiko, thinking that he was also talking about some material good, stared at them all lamely. _Am I really the only one here who doesn't sell her soul to material garbage?_

"Like what!?" Sho demanded. "We tried the 'need a hero back at home' thing, which _should've _appealed to him, we tried the _friendship_ angle and how he'd normally _never _abandon the needs of a friend, we tried a 'cool car' to make him an even better hero, HE'S NOT INTERESTED IN ANYTHING ELSE! So what do we do!?"

"I could try to get him a place in the Dueling Pros," Manjoume suggested.

"Like _that's _gonna work! Nothing works! We might as well face facts, we can't do a thing to save him this time!"

"So you're gonna give up?" Akiko asked.

Sho looked down, not answering.

"Well, not me!" Rei said. "And I think I know what to do, too!"

"Really? What's that?" Jim asked.

Asuka glared at Rei and said, "Yeah, Rei, I can't wait to hear this one." She rolled her eyes.

"That's my secret!" Rei said before running off.

"Hey! Just what are you thinking!?" Asuka called, running after her.

Akiko, though her hope that they weren't all idiots was starting to reform, was annoyed by this display. "Ugh, it's like hanging with Haruko and all her friends..." Silently, she added, _Boy crazies..._

* * *

Later, Rei knocked on Judai's door yet again. "Judai-sama? You up yet?"

"What do you want, Rei?" he called from inside. "I'm not helping you raise a child."

"Aw, I gave that up already," she said. "But what I was wondering was if you wanted to hang out? You know, just the two of us?"

"Uh..."

"It's not like I'm asking if you want to go on a date, you know," she said quickly. "We could just go somewhere and go over our cards and strategies together. I hear you used to do that with Johan and Sho. So, what do you say?"

He opened the door. "Okay, sure," he said, smiling.

"Great! Then get your deck and meet me out by the big tree, okay?" Muttering, she said, "I can't believe this place can support that kind of life. Anyway, see ya soon!" With that, she ran off.

Sho walked over, a lame look on his face. "Aniki... I'm supposed to tell you to stay away from Rei..."

"Huh? Why?"

"'Cause she's trying to get you to like her as more than just friends, and there's no way you should ever be thinking that?" he answered, sweating.

Judai cocked his head. "Why would I ever think of Rei as anything more than a friend?"

Sho shrugged and said, "I don't know. That's just what my 'boss' was thinking right before she headed to bed mad."

"Your boss?"

"Yeah. Asuka sleepily threatened me to come and stop you from falling for 'that little witch.' Apparently, she couldn't do it herself 'cause she could barely stay awake."

"Why did Asuka do that?"

"Beats me. Girls do some crazy things when they're in love," Sho answered, walking off.

Judai stared after him for a moment, letting that sink in. "In love..."

* * *

_It'll take five minutes, if that long,_ Judai thought as he stopped outside of Asuka's door. He had decided to check on her before going to hang out with Rei. _Then I'll go meet up with Rei. No time lost at all!_

He knocked. "Asuka? You okay?"

There was no answer, so he tried the door. It was unlocked. He peeked into her room, seeing her lying belly-down half on the bed, sound asleep.

"Wow," he said, walking over to the bed. "She _is_ tired."

Asuka moaned, then said, in her sleep, "I'm gonna...get her for...this..."

Judai shook her shoulder gently. She moaned but didn't wake up.

_She's normally a pretty light sleeper,_ Judai thought, slightly worried.

Winged Kuriboh showed up and started poking her—or trying to, being a spirit. _"Kuri?"_

"...I'm...gonna..."

_"__Kuri kuri!" _Winged Kuriboh suggested. Translation: "She needs a good shake, or maybe even a slap to the face! Then she'll wake up!"

Judai shook her again, taking the puffball's advice. "Asuka. Asuka, wake up!"

"...Huh...?" She opened her eyes for a second, then went right back to sleep.

_"__Kuri..." _Winged Kuriboh sweat. _She looks like Judai now..._

"Asuka!" Judai yelled, shaking her even more.

She opened her eyes slightly. "Huh...? Judai...?"

"Hey. What's up? You okay?" he asked.

Asuka yawned. "Oh, not much... The sky, for one thing... Hey, wait, you're not with Rei...?"

"Uh, no?"

She yawned again. "That's good... I knew you were smarter than that... Anyway, good night... I'm beat tired, thanks to that stuff she gave me..."

Worried again, Judai asked, "Wait, what stuff? Asuka?"

"...Chl...o...for..."

She was out like a light.

"Asuka!?"

Winged Kuriboh sweat and translated what she had been trying to say: "Chloroform."

"Chloroform? Huh?" Silently, Judai wondered, _Why would Rei give her that?_

That's when Sho ran by, screaming, "It's the end of the world, I tell you!"

Judai looked at the open door. "Huh? What was that?" As an after thought, he added, "Do I even want to know?"

Hayato ran past in the other direction. "Pack your bags and run for your lives! She's gonna blow!"

Judai just stared for a moment before, slowly, he walked over to the doorway and peeked out into the hall. Johan was shifting his weight nervously while Hayato, Sho, Fubuki, and Kenzan ran around like chickens in a barnyard.

"Who knew it was going to end like this!" Johan exclaimed, phrasing it like a question.

"Johan!" Judai called, stepping out of Asuka's room and shutting the door. "What's going on?"

Johan turned. "Judai!"

"Alright!" Manjoume said, walking down the hall toward this scene. "That's enough, already! So what if she's venting to her!? It's not the end of the world, people!"

The four who were running around ran over and surrounded Manjoume. "Oh, yes, it is!" they all yelled before going back to running around like maniacs.

"Wait, what am I missing?" Judai asked, majorly lost.

"Akiko's venting to _Kathleen_!" Johan answered, as if this were the least likely event that would ever take place.

Judai stared at him for a moment before asking," So?"

Fubuki got up in his face, making him recoil. "So!?" the panicked weirdo exclaimed. "That should _never_ happen! Where've you been all this time!? Under a rock!? Those two hate each other, remember!?"

Kenzan popped up suddenly on Judai's left side, saying, "So, naturally, if one of them's venting to the other, it's a sure sign of the Armageddon!"

Hayato appeared on his right, adding, "So I believe that, if we want to survive, we should all pack our things and move to the moon!"

Sho got up in Judai's face next to Fubuki. "Or Mars. Mars sounds good!"

"SO YOU SEE, IT'S A HUGE DEAL!" the four finished. Then they went back to running around in a total panic.

Judai, stunned, wasn't sure if he should say anything else. It might be dangerous. Still, the way they were behaving could get somebody hurt... "Couldn't it just mean that she needs someone to talk to, and Kathleen's the only one of _us_ she can tolerate...?"

They gathered around him again, yelling, "THAT'S EXACTLY WHY IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD, YOU IGNORANT _DOLT_!"

They started running around again. Two of them even left the hallway, Fubuki and Sho, from what he could tell. Judai just stared for a moment, watching this chaos.

"Yeah, the world's gonna end...because _you_ guys are going crazy..." He sweat, imagining one of them setting off nuclear weapons or something by mistake.

Needing to know what they were so freaked out about, Judai headed off to find Akiko and Kathleen. Johan followed him.

"I kinda agree with them, pal," he told Judai. "Those two would keep us up all night arguing on the way over here, and usually Kathy would vent to me, and Aki would bug Jim. So, if they're venting to each other now, maybe the world really _is_ going to end!"

"I don't know... I wanna see this for myself. Where are they?"

Johan didn't have time to answer before Kathleen's door slammed open and Akiko stormed out, glaring at the chickens, with Kathleen close behind.

"Alright, everyone SHADDUP!" Akiko bellowed just as the two who had run off earlier reappeared in the hallway.

The panicking people stopped.

"I hate each and every one of you," Akiko went on, and they'd all have been dead if the venom in her voice could be transferred. "You're ALL idiots! Would you feel better if I just told you all how I feel about YOU!?"

Johan decided to take his life in his hands and asked, "Yeah. But don't you hate Kathy even more!? Why vent to her!? Why not bug Jim again!?"

"What business is it of yours, Andersen?" she answered, the amount of venom in her voice increasing, if that was even possible. "Maybe I'm venting ABOUT Jim, ya ever think of that!? Maybe I just felt like a chance of dipsticks, did you consider THAT option? Or maybe I just WANTED to see you all go rabid!"

"Yeah, but why Kathy!? You two want to kill each other, right!?" Johan pressed.

"Ah! How dare you!" Kathleen said, clearly insulted. "Just who do you think I am!? I am so _not_ that kinda girl!"

Fists shaking, Akiko glared at Johan and said, "I wanna kill _you_ right now..."

_"__Kuriii,"_ Winged Kuriboh whined, shivering.

"Okay, everyone just calm down, alright!?" Judai said, raising his voice to be heard.

Everyone looked at him.

"Look, I'm sure Akiko's got her reasons for venting to Kathleen, and you guys are gonna make her even more angry if you don't quit with the panicking already."

"But—" Sho started.

"Listen to your friend, tiny," Akiko interrupted venomously.

"But—" Kenzan started.

Jim walked over, cutting Kenzan off by asking, "What in the world is going on here?"

"Say, Aki? Why _did_ you choose me?" Kathleen asked her, cocking her head.

Akiko crossed her arms and said, "Because, sadly, you're the smartest person in this dumb group. And, besides, the idiot who needed to hear this is sleeping, thanks to that other female idiot."

"Hey, don't go judging us just yet," Johan defended. "Asuka's not normally like this."

"I know," Akiko sighed. "Honestly, I'm thinking with her, it's more naivety and the little green monster."

"Or maybe she just knows her friend better than you do, and she's right?" Kathleen suggested.

"Am I seriously the _only_ one who noticed?" Akiko asked, irritated again. _I mean, besides Haruko, who sees romance in all relationships... Seriously, she likes him, he likes her, so she should just _do something_ to help him break this dumb spell already!_

"Noticed what?" Judai asked.

Akiko just shook her head. "Besides you, simple." Muttering, she added, "Maybe."

"So, anyway," Kathleen said. "Is everyone feeling a little better now?"

"I guess," Fubuki said.

"Yeah," Kenzan seconded.

"Uh-huh," Hayato said, nodding slightly.

"No!" Sho exclaimed.

"Me either!" Akiko agreed, throwing her arms up in the air.

She stormed off, leaving Fubuki, Kenzan, Hayato, Sho, and Johan thinking that they may be in trouble in the near future.

"I just _know_ it's the end of the world!" Sho exclaimed once she was out of earshot. "And I think _she's_ the Antichrist!" Sho had been spending too much time with his American—and Christian—friend. Now he saw the Antichrist in a lot of people.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Kathleen said. "I mean, sure, she's—Hey, maybe you're right."

Jim, defensive, said, "That's going a bit far, don't you think?"

"Not really," Kathleen said. "I mean, she acts so cold to everyone, after all. Not to mention she just called everyone idiots and said she hated them. Wouldn't you think that the Antichrist would feel that way about us?"

"Yes, yes, YES!" Sho agreed.

"She's not the Antichrist!" Jim snapped.

"Oh, yeah? Then prove it!" Kathleen and Sho challenged.

"She doesn't hate us," Jim tried to clarify. "She just doesn't do well with expressing how she really feels. Heck, Kathy, her _real_ problem with you is that you keep misjudging her all the time!"

Jim thought about all of the times on the submarine when Akiko had gone to him about Kathleen being an "ignorant, judgmental red-head who doesn't know anything about anyone and needs to stop judging people when she doesn't even know them."

"Really?" Johan asked. "You sure, Jim? Honestly, why are you always standing up for her? Why, if I had to guess, I'd say you like her!"

"Maybe I do! She's not that bad, once you get to know her."

Kathleen looked at him questioningly for a moment before saying, "Well, good luck with that one. I so doubt you're her type."

She left, and Jim went after Akiko to try to calm her down. Judai just watched all of this go down, thinking yet again that his friends shouldn't be down here.

_Everyone's losing it..._


	11. Tell Her!

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

That night, Judai had another realistic dream. It felt like he had been here before, but something was way wrong. Everything around him was dark—he couldn't see much. The marionette strings from the previous dream were attached to him yet again—he struggled to remove them, but to no avail. In her spherical prison, Yubel was calling out to him, trying to break out.

_"__Judai, we can't do this alone!"_ she called._ "Try summoning me! Maybe then I can help!"_

He woke with a start.

"...Man, those dreams..."

Winged Kuriboh appeared, looking worried yet again. _"Kurii..."_

Judai thought about what Yubel had said to him in his dream. "Maybe...I should..."

_"__Kuri?"_ It looked at him, clearly confused.

He checked the clock—3 A.M. Well, he doubted he'd be getting back to sleep any time soon, so he pulled out Yubel's card, put his duel disk on, and summoned her.

She appeared—humanoid body with hair half white and half purple, two different colored eyes, and a third eye on her forehead. Yet something was wrong—her form kept fizzing in and out, as if his duel disk were broken or she was having trouble appearing.

_"__...Judai... You must..."_ It wasn't just her body—she seemed to be having trouble speaking, too.

"Huh? What?" Judai asked.

_"__...Titan...and Saiou... Remember what they...did to us... We can't...win this...fight alone... You must...tell her..."_

Those names...they got his attention. "Titan...Saiou..." He looked at Yubel and asked, "Tell who?"

_"__T-tell...her how...y-you..."_

Yubel fizzled out before she could finish what she was saying.

Judai thought about that for a moment, getting an idea of who and what Yubel wanted him to tell. "How I..."

Winged Kuriboh looked even more worried, slightly frantic, even. _"Kuri!"_

Judai thought about Yubel's suggestion. "Should I...?"

* * *

The next day, O'Brien and Jim were talking in the lobby with Kathleen. Or, rather, O'Brien was scolding Jim about his latest affliction... The rest, besides Akiko and Judai, who hadn't yet arrived, just stood by, watching.

"Really, Jim," O'Brien said. "Is this really the time for that? Your comrade needs your help, and you're looking at girls? Why?"

Jim rubbed the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "Well, I, uh..."

"I still say it'll never work out," Kathleen said.

Akiko entered the room with Judai at that moment. "What'll never work out?" she asked.

"Nothing, Aki!" Jim answered hastily. "Nothing at all."

Akiko raised her eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling 'nothing' involves me?"

Jim just laughed nervously.

"Ah! Judai! There you are, ya creep!" Rei said, walking over. Without warning, she slapped him across the face.

He looked at her, slightly annoyed, and said, "I'd ask what that was for, but I'm more interested in why you drugged Asuka."

"Because she was threatening to hurt me if I tried to help you, that's why! Honestly, Judai-sama. What do you see in her? She's so mean."

This comment gave Akiko some hope that she _wasn't_ the only one who had noticed. _Would have been sad if the only one who could tell he likes her wasn't even his friend..._

"Excuse me?" Asuka asked.

"I second that motion!" Sho stupidly said.

Asuka glared at him in response, causing him to back away nervously.

Turning to Judai, Asuka said, "Don't listen to her, Judai. She's lying."

"I am not!" Rei protested. "You told me to 'stay away from him or else!'"

"That's not what I said, and you know it, you little witch!"

"Who are you calling a witch, ya bully!?"

"Why, you—"

"HEY!" Judai yelled, getting between the two before things could get ugly.

"Judai!" Asuka exclaimed.

"Judai-sama!" Rei echoed.

"I knew you'd back me up on this one!" Asuka said.

At the same time, Rei said, "I knew you'd come and save me from that bully!"

The girls glared past him at each other and both said, "Hey! He's helping me!" Because they were speaking at the same time, they both countered, "No, he's not! He's helping me! Stop doing that! I said stop that!"

They growled at each other.

"CUT IT OUT!" Judai yelled. "_Both_ of you!"

Asuka looked back at him. "Judai!"

"Judai-sama! Is something wrong?" Rei asked, oblivious to the discomfort this fight was causing him.

"You two... Stop fighting, okay?"

Asuka humphed. "She started it. If that little witch would just—"

"Hey!" Rei interrupted. "I'm not a witch, so stop calling me one!"

"I said, cut it out!" Judai snapped.

"Then tell her it's rude to use chloroform on someone!" Asuka said.

"No! Tell _her_ it's rude to threaten someone first!"

Judai didn't know who's side to take—he knew that Rei had used chloroform on Asuka, but he didn't know for sure if Asuka had threatened her, but "stay away from him or else" wasn't usually the sort of threat that needed to be heeded, but...

"Both of you, just quit it, would you!?" he pleaded, giving up on figuring out who was in the wrong.

"Aki," Kathleen said, turning to the blond woman, who was watching this with some degree of amusement on her face. "I think you can resolve this one, right?"

"They're gonna make him beg, aren't they?" Akiko mused.

"Tell her, Judai!" Asuka demanded.

"Tell her, Judai-sama!"

Both got up in his face and yelled, "TELL HER!"

Deciding that she _could_ handle this one—as long as she was careful not to say anything that would cause other members of the group to feel compelled to speak up in defense of one of the two ladies—Akiko said, "You know, neither of you has a right to ask him for help. You're both right, yet you're both _wrong_ at the same time."

The two turned to her. "What!?"

"Asuka, you were threatening Rei. Rei, you still shouldn't have knocked her out. Both of you need to apologize. To each other_ and_ Judai, seeing as you've dragged him into this now."

Everything was silent for a moment before Asuka said, "I'm not apologizing unless she does."

"Hey, mine was self-defense! So me, neither!" Rei said.

Akiko sighed, "Act your ages, girls. Really, a battle of pride isn't necessary between _mature_ women."

They were both silent for another moment before Asuka looked at Rei and said, "Sorry for threatening you." Muttering, she added, "You little creep."

"Sorry for knocking you out." Rei then muttered, "You stupid blond."

"Better," Akiko admitted.

Judai cast Akiko a grateful look.

"Sorry, Judai," Asuka said, turning to him. "I shouldn't have burdened you with this. You're under enough pressure as it is. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm sorry, too," Rei added. "I should've told you about the threat earlier. Still friends?"

"Yeah," he said, relieved that they were done fighting.

"Well, I guess we should head off to work, then," Asuka said.

"Yeah," Rei agreed. "I guess so."

The two left, clearly embarrassed.

"I don't believe this!" Manjoume said, outraged. "This is so unfair!"

"Hey, look on the bright side. At least you don't have two girls fighting over you," Fubuki pointed out.

"Huh?" Judai asked, confused. He looked at Manjoume.

"You better pick Rei!" he snapped at Judai before storming out.

Judai blinked. "Pick...?"

* * *

That afternoon, Judai heard a faint voice coming from his deck.

_"...u__dai...Ju..."_

He pulled it out and looked at it, curiously.

_"__...idiot!...ell...ready!..."_

Judai just stared, fairly certain that was Yubel, seeing as she was the only duel spirit he knew that called him an idiot.

_"__...ummo...e...gain...urry!..."_

He pulled her card out and summoned her. Like last night, her form was fizzing.

_"__Judai... S-snap out...of it and...do as I...told you... D-do you...a-always...w-want t...to be hi...his slave...? T-then te...tell her how...you feel...al...rea...dy..."_

And, just like last night, she fizzled out.

"...Slave...? No, I..." He paused, thinking about what Yubel had said, then decided. "I'm gonna go talk to Asuka."

* * *

Asuka, meanwhile, was busy grading a ton of homework that David had given to her. _I swear, that guy... _He's_ the teacher! Why does he keep making _me_ do all of his work!?_

There was a knock on her door, followed by Judai's voice. "Asuka? You here?"

"Sorry! I'm a little busy right now, Judai!" she answered, irritated.

"B-but..." He cut himself off, then said. "Okay..."

That's about when Asuka fully registered who that was. Her head snapped up from the latest paper she was grading. "Wait, Judai!?"

She ran over and opened the door. Sure enough, he was heading down the hall, walking away.

"Judai!" she called, running over to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you! So, what's up?"

"Oh, uh..." He seemed pretty nervous for some reason. "Well, I needed to...to tell you...something..."

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Well, yeah, it's just..."

He trailed off, so Asuka prodded, "What?"

_Arg, why is this so hard!?_ Judai wondered, frustrated. "Uh... I..."

Asuka looked at him questioningly.

_Why am I even doing this?_ he wondered. In the next instant, though, he answered his own question. _Because she deserves to know, that's why! Besides, I..._

"Well, that is, you...I mean..." He blushed.

Asuka looked at him for a moment before saying, "Judai. Not to sound rude, but could you get on with it, already? David's making me grade _his_ student's homework, so I'm kinda busy right now."

"Oh, uh... Well, never mind, then! It's not that important!" Judai lied, smiling.

"Well, okay. If you say so."

She headed back to her room to get back to work. Judai just watched her go. Once she was back in her room with the door shut, he smacked himself in the head.

"Dang it! What's wrong with me!? It's just Asuka!"

Winged Kuriboh hit him.

"Hey!" he snapped. "What was that for?"

It shrugged—or gave the Kuriboh equivalent, at least. _"Kuri kuri! Kuri!"_

_Someone in my deck thinks I'm a major idiot and asked him to hit me for them... Must be Yubel._

"Huh," he said.

* * *

As if he wasn't having a bad enough day with the nightmares and the fighting girls and the inability to talk to Asuka—not to mention Yubel being mad at him—Kathleen confronted him later.

"Okay, what's _your_ problem?" she asked.

Startled, Judai asked, "Huh? What did I do?" Silently, he wondered, _Am I just offending every girl I know today, human or otherwise?_

"How could you just let those girls fight over you like that!? I _know_ you didn't like it! Both yous agreed for once!"

"Both mes?" Judai asked, thinking this girl was insane.

"Yeah, the real you trapped inside agreed, too. So, why didn't you stop them? Hmm?"

"I tried!"

Kathleen stared at him for a moment before asking, "You're not really that stupid, are you?"

"...Huh?"

"Oh my gosh! So you really don't know!?"

He just looked at her questioningly.

She muttered, "Well, both of him's thinking the same thing, so I guess he really_ doesn't_ know!" She told him, "Judai. Those girls are fighting over who gets to be your girlfriend!"

His eyes widened. "Huh!?"

"You _really_ couldn't tell? Come on! It was so _obvious_! Why else would they be getting you involved like that!? They wanted you to tell them which one you liked more and back _her_ up!"

He took a moment to process that. "Asuka's fighting over me...with Rei?" he asked, making sure he got it.

"Bingo!" she said. "We have a winner, folks!"

"So, Asuka..."

"Ah! I see! So _that's _the one, huh?" Kathleen giggled.

Judai blushed.

"Don't worry!" Kathleen told him. "Your secret's safe with me! So long as you don't go 'round telling everyone I like Johan!"

"You like Johan?" he asked.

She blushed. "Whoops! You soo weren't supposed to hear that..."

"Uh, don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"It's a deal!"

From his deck, Yubel said, _"I'm...onna...ill...you..."_

Kathleen's eyes widened. "What!? There's a third presence coming from you all of a sudden! What the heck is that!"

"Uh... What are you talking about?" Judai asked, knowing that there should be two things she's feeling if she was psychic (which, apparently, she was) but unable to decide what the third would be.

"Oh, tell me you didn't just say that! Now not only do we need to free your mind from those psychics, but I've also gotta perform and exorcism, too!"

_"__Sto...at...idiot...ould...you...?"_

That one Judai understood well enough: "Stop that idiot, would you?"

"Now, _that_ I can handle!" Kathleen said, about to run off. "Wait right here! I'll be right ba—"

"Wait, no!" Judai said, realizing that Kathleen apparently thought that Yubel was possessing him. "You've got it all wrong!"

Kathleen stopped. "Come again?"

"No, see, that's just Yubel! She's a friend!"

"You made friends with a spirit that's possessing you?" she asked. "Who do you think you are? Yugi Mutou?"

"Well, that's not exactly what happened. See, she was my friend _before _she wound up inside me, but something happened, and, to make a long story short, I fused with her," he explained.

Kathleen gaped at him. "Whaaa!?"

"The point is, she's supposed to be there, sort of."

Kathleen, stunned, took a moment to say anything. When she did finally speak, she asked, "What are you...?"

Judai blinked. _Well, _that's _a new one._

"Don't ask," he told her.

"...Okay, then. Well, anyway, you should probably talk to those girls... See ya around, I guess..." She started walking off, then turned and came back. "Hey! Wait! If she's been there all along, then how come I just now noticed her!? And just _barely_, too! And where is she now!? I don't feel her anymore, and, trust me, if she's always been there, I would've known. Are you sure about that!?"

Surprised, Judai answered, "Positive."

"Then why can't I feel her now!? Why, it's almost like she's buried deep, deep, _deep_ down! But that's not possible, is it!?"

Judai just stared at her, suddenly a bit worried.

"So you don't even know?" she asked.

"Well, she _has_ been having trouble getting through to me...so, maybe..."

He thought about it. He hadn't heard Yubel's voice in his head lately, only from his deck—and even then he just barely heard her.

"What?" Kathleen asked.

"Maybe...there _is_ something wrong with me..."

"Yeah, no duh," she said.

Judai thought for a moment before saying, "I need to go talk to Asuka."

"I said that, too," Kathleen reminded him. "And don't forget about Rei."

"No, just Asuka," he said with certainty.

Kathleen looked at him questioningly, but he didn't say anything else—he just headed off to find Asuka, thinking about those dreams he had been having.


	12. Finally, a Straight Answer

**A/N: Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Judai knocked on Asuka's door for the second time that day. This time, he had no intention of backing down until he had told her what he had come to tell her.

That is, until she called, "For the twelfth time, sir, I'm working on it!" She sounded really irritated. "Sheesh! It's not my fault you gave me all this work to do!"

"Uh..." Judai wasn't even sure he wanted to know who she thought he was, though he was thinking it might be best if he left.

_"__O...n...you...don...ell...he...now...!"_

He wasn't even going to try to translate that, though he had a feeling it was something along the lines of, "Oh, no, you don't. Tell her now!"

"Wait, you're not Rabb!" Asuka said. "Is that you, Judai?"

"Uh, yeah, it's me," he answered.

She opened the door. "So, what's up? Did you change your mind about telling me whatever it was you didn't tell me earlier?"

He blushed, suddenly not so sure he could do this. Why did this keep happening?

"Uh..."

"Judai, you're not going to do that again, are you?" she asked. "'Cause I really don't have time for it."

He hesitated, not sure how to say this now. "Well, I... Remember that tennis captain from our first year?" he asked before he could even figure out why he was asking. "How I dueled him over who would be your fiance?"

"Yes...?"

His blush deepened. "Well, um, I, er..."

"Judai, I just said I don't have time to do this. So, if you're gonna say it, then just say it. Otherwise, I'm going back to work."

"You wanna hang out this weekend?" he asked. The words came out rushed, and it wound up sounding more like "you wanna hang on the swing."

"What?" she asked, unable to translate whatever he had just said.

"This weekend...are you busy?" he asked, forcing himself to speak slowly and blushing even more.

"That depends on what David gives me to do. Probably," she said, looking annoyed.

"O-oh...okay, then. Never mind."

_"__...ummon...e...no...!"_

There was only one thing she could be saying: "Summon me now." He pulled out his deck, looking at it for a moment.

_She's gonna kill me, though I don't get why..._ Really, what was Yubel so upset about? With her being in love with him, you'd think she'd be glad he wasn't saying it! Why was she trying to force it out of him?

Regardless of what the possible consequences could be, he activated his duel disk and summoned Yubel. As usual lately, she didn't seem able to maintain her form.

_"__...Idiot...do s...something...ab...about...that...gu...guy..."_

She faded out again. It seemed almost as if whatever was wrong with her—and, by extension, _him—_was getting worse.

Asuka looked at him questioningly, having been unable to hear Yubel's voice before or after he summoned her. "What was that? Is your duel disk broken? Why did that monster disappear? And why'd you summon one, anyway?" she asked.

Judai just stood there for another moment before saying, "Man, what's _wrong_ with me?"

"Judai!" Asuka said, hoping he was coming to his senses.

"Yubel...I can barely hear her..." he said, his voice somewhat strained, almost as if he was fighting to get the words out. "She wants me to...tell..."

_He's...fighting the spell? That's really Judai talking for once!_ Asuka realized.

"What!? Tell me what!?" she demanded, knowing that whatever it was must be important. Maybe it was the way to save him. "Judai!"

He was silent, and Asuka feared that she was losing him again.

"Stay with me, Judai! You can do it! Judai!"

His voice still strained, he said, "Asuka...I..."

"What!? Come on, tell me, already!"

"I lo...lov..."

Asuka gasped. "What?"

He blushed, looking away. "No...never mind."

"Judai..."

"Miss Tenjoin!" a male voice said, drawing her and Judai's attention.

A man with blond hair wearing a military-style uniform stood there, hands on hips. He was slightly older than Judai and Asuka, probably closer to Fubuki's age. The first time Judai had seen this guy, he thought he was a total jerk—and he'd been right. That was David Rabb, the Duel Theory teacher here.

"I sure hope you've finished all that homework you were supposed to be grading!" he said. "If not, then quit fooling around out here and get back to work! Honestly. And you're supposed to be Duel Academy Island's best teacher? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Asuka growled, glaring at him, and muttered, "Why, you..."

"Hmm? Say something?" he asked.

"No, sir. Sorry for wasting time. I'll get back to work..."

Judai could tell how much effort it took her not to tell David to just buzz off...though, honestly, he wished she _had_ done that. Instead she went back into her room to finish doing David's work for him.

Once Asuka was gone, David turned to Judai and said, "As for you, sir. Sorry, but could you please leave my aid alone for awhile? She's very busy today."

"Sir." "Please." Right, he was the vice principal, meaning he was of higher rank than David, despite the fact that he was still going to school to actually _become_ vice principal.

"David, do your own work, or she'll be taking your job," Judai threatened, glaring at the older man.

"I am," David said. "I'm bossing the new aid around to see how good she is at taking orders. Only the hardest workers can work down here, after all! Had to do the same thing when I was an aid, sir."

Judai wasn't sure if even two words of that were true. David was smiling—he was enjoying this way too much. For all Judai knew, he'd made that up so that he'd have an excuse to make Asuka's life miserable, and Judai didn't like it. He glared at the blond.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go bother Miss Mackenzie about those semester exams," David said. "Good, day, sir." He turned and walked off.

_Can I hit him? Just once?_ Judai wondered, trying to decide if the teachers' lounge was a good place to give Rabb a black eye.

A voice behind him pulled him from his thoughts. "So, that's it, huh?"

Judai blinked. "Huh?"

He turned to see Fubuki—who really needed to stop showing up out of the blue like that—holding a piece of coral as if it were a baseball bat.

"Fubuki!?" He panicked, thinking of that conversation he'd been having with Asuka. _Crap! Did he hear all that!?_

"And here I thought that guy was just being a jerk." In a low voice, he amended, "Well, okay, he _is_ being a jerk, but still..." He shrugged, laying the coral against his shoulder, and finished, "At least I don't need this coral bat anymore!"

He laughed.

"Huh?" Judai blinked. "Oh, David!" he said, relieved that was what Fubuki was talking about. "Yeah, he is a creep."

Fubuki grinned teasingly and asked, "So, having trouble with my sister, Judai?"

Judai blushed. _Dang. Guess he did hear that..._

"N-no!" he protested.

Fubuki put an arm around his shoulders, still holding the bat in his other hand. "Hey, no worries, pal! I'll help you. Just like I helped Manjoume! Now, the first thing we've gotta do is do something about David. Hm..."

Judai's blush deepened. "Really, I don't need it! I'm fine, really!" he said, remembering all too well how Fubuki's "helping" Manjoume with Asuka had worked out.

"Now, now. No reason to be shy or anything," Fubuki said, not getting the message that his help wasn't wanted. "I can help you win her heart! As for David, leave him to me, too! Okay!?"

He ran off before Judai had a chance to answer.

"Oh, boy..." he sighed. _This isn't going to end well..._

* * *

Meanwhile, Johan sat on the dock, staring out into the sea, lost in thought. Kathleen was outside of the bubble, having found out that there was a special entrance and exit for people to go scuba diving. She was dressed for the event and swimming with the fish—literally—when she saw Johan. She headed back into the dome to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Johan? Something on your mind?" she asked, walking over and taking a seat beside him.

"I was just thinking about what Sho said yesterday," he told her. "What if he was right and we really can't get Judai back to normal this time? I mean, if he's fighting a losing battle against two other people alone, then is it possible that he can never win?"

"I can't say for sure," Kathleen admitted. "It's a super tough fight, that's for sure. But I think he has an idea about what could help him, and that's why he keeps saying he needs a reason to go. He wants to use that reason to give him something to fight for that he feels he can't live without, and he's hoping that that desire will be strong enough to help him."

"So that's it, huh?"

"Yup. That's what his true self's thinking, at least."

"But can he really find something like that?"

"I think he already has. Assuming she agrees," Kathleen said mysteriously.

"Huh?"

That's when Sho ran by, screaming, "It's the end of the world! Jim's spending some quality time alone with Akiko, and they're having fun!"

"What!?" Johan and Kathleen both turned, startled, just in time to see Akiko go chasing after the blunette, with Jim on her heels.

"I swear on my life, I'M GONNA KILL HIM THIS TIME!" Akiko bellowed, clearly furious with Sho.

"Aki, calm down!" Jim called after her.

The two sat in stunned silence for a moment before Kathleen said, "Uh-huh... What was that?"

Johan just shook his head, not sure himself.

* * *

Later that night, Judai had that awful dream again. It was...different...this time, though. He was in a tower, and the strings were replaced by chains. No sign of Saiou or Titan, Yubel wasn't there in her glass prison...it was just him in chains.

That dream didn't last for more than five seconds before he woke with a start. It had almost felt familiar; and, even though he was awake, he still felt like he was chained up in that tower.

Winged Kuriboh appeared, looking sad. _"Kurii..."_

"That..."

He didn't know what "that" was, but he was pretty unnerved by it, especially the fact that that feeling wasn't going away. He half expected to look down at his wrists and see chains there.

_"__Kurii..."_

"...Man, what's wrong with me?"

A voice ran through his head, and it wasn't Yubel. **"Arr! Ye be comin' with me to me fine school under the sea! Alright, maties! Seize him!"**

He put a hand to his head. However, a moment later, everything seemed back to normal—no voices in his head, no feeling like he was in chains.

_"__Kurii!"_ Winged Kuriboh said, worried.

_What _was_ that? It felt...familiar..._

Fubuki's voice at his door pulled him from his thoughts. "Oh, Judaiii. You up?"

Judai glanced at his clock. 2:45 A.M. What was _Fubuki_ doing up?

"Wha—Fubuki!?" He opened the door, thinking—hoping—that maybe he had imagined it. No such luck. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh," he said, pressing a finger to his lips. "It's time."

Judai glanced over the older brunette's outfit—he was dressed in black from head to toe, with black streaks painted on his cheeks. _I don't even wanna know, do I?_

"Fubuki, I'm not feeling up to this right now," he said. _Whatever it is._

"What're you talking about?" Fubuki asked. "I already took care of the hard part. Now all you've gotta do is go bug my sister. You know, make up something that can't wait until morning." He snapped his fingers and said, "I know! Go tell sissy you had a bad dream you wanted to discuss with her! That should work, right?"

Judai just stared at him, thinking that his timing couldn't have been better. _Is he psychic or something...?_

"Uh, yeah, okay. I guess..." he said finally.

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm beat. But, if anyone asks, I was with you when it happened."

With that ominous statement, Fubuki started walking off.

"Wait! When _what_ happened!?" Judai called after him, worried.

Fubuki's only response: "Night."

Judai stood there for another moment, wondering what Fubuki could have done. Finally, deciding he wouldn't be getting back to sleep any time tonight, he said, "Okay... Guess I'll go bug Asuka, then."

* * *

As should be expected this late at night, Asuka was sound asleep when Judai knocked on her door.

"Asuka...?" he called tentatively.

He heard her moan before, "What now, David...?"

"Uh, it's not David..."

"I'm working as fast as I can... Don't rush me..."

Judai didn't know this, but Asuka, who had just finished grading that homework about an hour ago, was dreaming about mountains of homework that General David was ordering her to grade in under two hours. If he had known, that statement might have made more sense. As it was, he didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Asuka?" he asked.

She groaned, finally waking up. "What now, 'Boss?'" she called, annoyed.

He hesitated. With the mood she was in, maybe he should just let her sleep. "Uh..."

"You do know it's the middle of the night, and, yes, I finished all the work before going to bed, so why don't you take a long walk off a—"

"I'm not David!" Judai interrupted.

"Huh? Judai!? What are you doing up!?"

She opened the door and stood there in her nightgown, reminding Judai just how late it was and how dumb his reason for being here was.

"Uh, well..." Silently, he told himself, _Arg, this is stupid! But..._ To Asuka, he said, "I...needed someone to talk to."

"Really? What about? Is something wrong, Judai?"

"I don't know. I...I had a...nightmare..."

He couldn't help but feel stupid for saying that, thinking of himself as a little kid running to his parents room because he had a bad dream and couldn't get back to sleep.

Asuka blinked. "What?"

"I know, it's stupid," he said. "But it felt...real. And it followed me when I woke up."

"Come on in, Judai," she said, stepping out of the way. "Then you can tell me all about it."

He walked in, still feeling ridiculous.

"So, what's going on?" she asked as she shut the door.

"I keep having these weird dreams." He walked over and sat on the bed. "Usually, I'm in the dark, and there are wires attached to me, and Yubel's in some sort of glass prison, calling out to me," he told her. "Saiou and Titan, of all people, show up in these things, too. They...they're puppet masters, and I'm the puppet..."

"Yeah?" Asuka prompted, concerned, as she sat down beside him.

"Well, tonight it was...different. I was...locked in a room, a tower, I think...and I was in chains..."

_Just as we thought,_ Asuka noted.

"Yeah? Go on."

"Well, when I woke up, I felt like I was still there. Then...then I heard a voice—the admiral—saying...that someone was going with him to his school... He told some guys to 'seize him.' That...that was..." He trailed off.

"Judai..."

"Arg! What's wrong with me!?" he asked yet again, gripping his head in his hands.

"Judai."

He looked at her.

"Tell me how I can help you," she said firmly. "You obviously need my help, if you keep coming to me about it, but what do you want me to do?"

"Help...?" he asked, his voice a bit strained.

"Yes, Judai. You need help, and you know it, too. But what are you saying I should do? How can I help you fight this thing? Tell me."

It took a moment for him to answer, and the strain in his voice was even more apparent when he finally did. "I..."

"What, Judai? Need me to teach you how to be a teacher?" she asked, hoping that would get through to him some.

"I don't _want_ to... I need..."

"Oh! I know! I can ask Cronos to come down here and teach you how to do _your_ job! What do you say?" she tried again.

"No!" he protested, a hint of panic in his tone. "I just...need a reason...to go back..."

"Like what? Better education?" she prompted—after all, it was working, so maybe this was the way to get a straight answer out of him.

"Someone...something...I can't do without..."

"You mean like a family?"

He didn't answer.

"No, don't do this now!" Asuka begged, gripping his arms. "We're so close! Come on, Judai! Answer me!"

It seemed to take him a lot of effort to get out his response. His head low, he said, "...Need...you..."

Asuka gasped, letting go. _That's what I was afraid of,_ she thought.

"Uh, well, you see..." She trailed off, blushing and sweating.

He wouldn't look at her. "...I'm just gonna leave now..."

He got up and left. Asuka just watched him, still sweating.

_Oh, great,_ she thought. _Now what am I gonna do?_


	13. Rei Makes Her Move

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Summer break means spending time catching up with friends and family back home (and having all of those distractions that I leave at home when I'm at school), so updates will probably be slower for awhile. Anyway, enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Saturday morning, Asuka called an emergency meeting, gathering all of her friends in the teachers' lounge—except for Judai—to tell them what the brunette had told her the night before.

"And, apparently, he's hoping I'll come to his rescue!" she finished. "But I'm not sure if I feel the same for him! What should I do?"

Akiko, feeling this was a question that could be answered in two seconds, said, "Can I just say one thing first? I KNEW IT!" She pumped a fist in the air, thrilled that she had been right about Judai's feelings for their former classmate.

"Me, too. And, trust me, girlfriend, you're good," Kathleen said, the last part directed at Asuka.

"What!?" Asuka asked.

"You fight over him with shorty here," Akiko clarified for her. "What do you mean, you're not sure you feel the same way? I saw you at the pair duel tournament third year!"

**Akiko watched from the sidelines, ticked off that her partner had cost them that last duel. Really, if he hadn't goofed up, she would have been able to summon her trump card and win. Haruko had told her it wasn't a big deal—she'd done better than her, at least. Now they both stood by and watched the final match between the teams of Asuka Tenjoin and Judai Yuki and Rei Saotome and Tyranno Kenzan.**

"**Akiko, is it just me, or does Asuka look a little mad?" Haruko asked, tucking a lock of purple hair behind her ear.**

**Akiko glanced at the girl in question—sure enough, she looked pretty ticked, and she was talking to Judai, too.**

"**You don't suppose they're having a lovers' quarrel, do you?" Haruko asked.**

"**Haru, don't be ridiculous," Akiko answered, but she had kept an eye on the situation, feeling that might not be entirely out of the question, considering the other girl's evident feelings for her tag partner.**

"You guys did that, too?" Kathleen asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Asuka protested, blushing and turning away.

Akiko gave her an exaggerated thumbs up and said, "Great time for foolish pride, Asuka!"

"Yeah, like, no duh!" Kathleen agreed. "Your friend's counting on you to help him, and you—"

"Look," Asuka cut her off. "If I feel anything for him at all, it's just some dumb crush or something. I really don't think it's anything more than that."

Akiko shrugged. "Okay, then, Rei, try your best!" she said, trying to encourage Asuka to quit being stubborn and go for it.

"You want it, you got it!" Rei said. "Hold on, Judai-sama! I'll save you!"

She ran out in search of him.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Asuka demanded of Akiko.

Manjoume looked annoyed. "Arg. Do I really have to be here?"

"Well, _somebody's _gotta save him," Akiko answered Asuka. "Kat likes Johan, and I'm not interested, so it's up to little Rei."

Kathleen blushed. "Hey! Who ever said I like Johan!? _I_ certainly did not!"

"Excuse me, but _my_ private business gets broadcast, so I think I'm entitled to make a few public observations," Akiko said, glaring at Sho as she pointed out the bit about her private business.

Sho sweat, nervous. "Heh... Sorry..."

"You'd better be."

"Uh, well, unlike you two, Kathy and I are just friends," Johan said quickly, blushing and sweating...and saying exactly the right thing to get Akiko mad at him next.

"Excuse me!? _I'm_ not dating anyone, either, thanks very much, you dumb—"

"Akiko!" Jim cut her off.

Sho, being the loudmouth he is, muttered, "But I saw you two about to kiss each other in the gym yesterday..."

Akiko smacked him upside the head and said, "_Now_ you're dead, you little—"

Jim cut her off by putting a hand on her shoulder. Sho ran and hid behind Johan.

"Look, the point is I don't know how I feel about him, okay?" Asuka said.

"Uh, yeah. Can I leave?" Manjoume asked.

"And _my_ point is we can't wait for you to figure it out, so why not let Rei, who knows how she feels about him, give it a shot? Maybe she can win his heart and help him break free."

"You can't do that!" Asuka protested. "He hates her, you idiot!"

"That's it, I'm out of here," Manjoume said, getting up and heading out the door.

"Well, _I'm_ not interested, Kathy's not interested, and _you're _undecided," Akiko said. "It'll probably be easier to get him to like Rei than to turn him gay for Sho or something."

Sho peaked out from behind Johan, asking, "Wait, what?"

"Besides, hate's too strong a word," she went on. "Sure, he doesn't like her _that_ way, but he doesn't _hate_ her."

Asuka humphed. "Well, _I_ do," she muttered.

"Then quit pretending you don't know how you feel, girl," Akiko said, victorious.

Asuka was silent, so Kathleen added, "She's right, sister! If you hate Rei so much because she likes Judai, then you so do, too! Now quit pretending, and go grab your man!"

"I guess I could try it, at least..."

"Yeah!" Johan said. "That's the spirit! Way to go, Asuka! Now go find him before Rei does!"

"Got it," she said, running off.

* * *

Well, Akiko had convinced Asuka to quit acting like she didn't know how she felt about Judai and go try to help him—but she was a little too late. Rei had already found him by the time Asuka agreed to give it a shot and was confessing her love to him, much to his displeasure.

"So, you see, Judai-sama, I really _do_ love you and was hoping you'd accept my feelings and go on a date with me! Please?"

Judai sweat. "Uh... Rei, I don't really..."

"Pretty please?" she asked, flirting. "'Cause I doubt anyone could ever love you like I do. Come on, Judai-sama."

He backed up a bit, uncomfortable. "I...I gotta go... I'll get back to you on that."

"Why, Judai-sama? Is it because of Asuka? Because I just heard her say she doesn't like you that way, anyway. Why keep waiting around for her?"

Judai stared at her, hoping this wasn't true. _Seriously?_

"Judai-sama..." Rei whined.

It took him another moment to speak, having temporarily forgotten how to. "Yeah, okay..."

"Great! So, when do you wanna do this?" Rei asked, way too excited for Judai's liking.

"I don't know...whenever," he said, sounding a bit dejected.

"Great! Then why not tomorrow at 3?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

Rei smiled and said, "Great!" She walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, adding, "And don't worry about her. She doesn't know what she's missing out on. You're a really cool guy, Judai-sama."

He smiled at her, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Thanks."

"It'll be okay. You'll see," she assured him. "Well, I better get going, then. Sorry about Asuka, though."

She headed off. _I've got my work cut out for me if I'm going to catch him on the rebound,_ she thought.

* * *

Judai just stood there a moment longer, still processing what Rei had said. Asuka didn't like him that way. Could she have made it up? No, there was no way Rei would make up something that cruel. But how did she know in the first place? Or had she just been guessing?

"Judai!" Asuka's voice called from behind him. "Glad I found you! How are you doing?"

He turned, slightly startled. "Asuka! I'm okay. What's up?" he said, acting as if everything was totally normal.

"Oh, not much," she answered. "Say, you haven't seen Rei around, have you?"

"Yeah, I was just talking to her. Why?"

"Really. What about?" Silently, she added, _Though I've got a bad feeling I already know..._

"She asked me out."

"And what did you tell her? No, right?" Asuka asked, sweating.

"Actually, I said yes," Judai told her.

Asuka gasped. "W-what!? Why!?"

"Why not?" he asked defensively. "What's it matter to you?"

"Judai! You can't be serious! Are you telling me you actually like that little stalker/witch!? Why!?"

"Hey, it's not any business of yours, is it!?"

"Arg! I can't believe this!" she said, angry. "Well, fine! If that's how you feel!"

Without any explanation for her anger, Asuka started storming off.

Judai, totally baffled, called, "Wait, Asuka!"

She didn't stop—didn't even look back. She just humphed.

"Asuka!" he called, running after her.

"Go find your girlfriend!" she snapped.

"Why does it bother you so much? You're not interested!"

"It doesn't! I'm _happy_ for you two," she said, heavy on the sarcasm. "And I hope you have a _wonderful_ life together."

Before he could say anything to that, Manjoume walked by, stopping when he saw this scene.

"Tenjoin-kun!" he called, seeing the look on Asuka's face. "What's wrong!?"

"Ah! Manjoume! _Just _the person I was looking for!" Turning to Judai, she added, "Later, creep."

Without another word, she ran over to Manjoume. Judai stared, not sure why Asuka was so upset with him.

"What did I do...?" he wondered, watching as she talked to Manjoume.

The conversation seemed to be going well—for Manjoume. He gasped, stepping back slightly, then seemed a little excited as he continued to talk to Asuka. After a moment, the two walked off, Manjoume wrapping an arm around Asuka's waist.

Judai felt like his heart had just been ripped right out of his chest.

"...Okay, guess that explains it, then..."

He headed off to find someone to talk to, understanding why she wasn't interested but still confused as to why she was mad.

* * *

Johan was busy with Kathleen, Jim's door had a "do not disturb or else" sign on it with a picture of Sho, Sho was nowhere to be found, and Hayato was cooking dinner. Next person Judai tried—Ryo. He knocked on the guy's door, figuring he'd probably be in his room if he was available.

"Uh...Kaiser?" he asked hesitantly, knocking on the door. He was quickly reaching the end of his list of people with whom he'd be comfortable talking about this.

"Yes?" Ryo answered from behind the door. "What is it?"

Judai hesitated, not all that comfortable talking about this with Ryo. "Are you busy...?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because everyone else is, and I really need someone to talk to."

Ryo opened the door. "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" he asked. "You can come in if you want."

Judai entered the room. "Well..." He hesitated, thinking, _Maybe I should be having this conversation with Fubuki...but that's just weird!_

He made up his mind and decided to just come right out and say it. "Why are girls so complicated?"

"What?" Ryo asked, slightly stunned.

"Asuka's mad at me, and I don't know what I did."

"Really? Well, what happened the last time you saw her?"

"She asked me if I'd seen Rei lately, and I told her I had and that she'd asked me out and I'd said yes, then Asuka got mad! She stormed off, ran into Manjoume, and..." He trailed off, not wanting to think about what had happened next.

"Whoa. Back it up a bit," Ryo said, holding up a hand. "You said yes to Rei? Why?"

"Well, she made a good point about not waiting around for someone who isn't interested..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She said she heard Asuka say she wasn't interested." He blushed, then hastily added, "I mean, not that I care or anything!"

"Hmm. Are you sure that's really the case? Because that doesn't sound right, if you ask me."

"I'm pretty darned sure, actually," Judai said as an image of Manjoume with his arm around Asuka's waist popped into his head.

"Really? Because I thought she thought you were a pretty interesting guy," Ryo told him.

Judai looked away. "Yeah, maybe, but that doesn't mean..."

"I'm not so sure it doesn't. And why did you say yes to Rei, anyway? I thought you weren't interested."

Judai stared at the floor. Ryo just waited patiently for him to answer.

It took him awhile to speak, and his voice was strained when he finally said, "I just need..."

Ryo raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked—this wasn't at all what he had been expecting.

"I need...something...someone..."

"Judai? What are you doing?" he asked, concerned.

Judai didn't answer.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked him.

"I don't know," Judai answered, shaking his head.

Ryo waited, giving Judai the chance to explain that if he wanted. Judai lowered his head, his hair falling down to cover his eyes.

"I gotta go..."

As he ran off, Ryo called, "Judai! Wait!"

He didn't listen.

_What _was_ that?_ Ryo wondered.

* * *

Judai, running blindly down the hall, didn't see the tree until he crashed into it.

"Ow!" it said. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry..." That's when he noticed a couple of things: 1) that tree just spoke, and 2) it shouldn't have been in the middle of the hallway. "Wait a sec... What?"

"Shh!" The tree hissed. "Not so loud."

Judai stared at it for a moment before asking, "Who...?"

Grey eyes behind glasses appeared in a hole in the front of the tree. "You should know better than that by now, Aniki," Sho told him.

"Right... My bad," he said. "What? Akiko still mad at you?"

After all, everyone in the school had seen Akiko chasing him down yesterday. The admiral had gotten involved in trying to stop her from killing Sho, but he had eventually had to leave it to Jim and O'Brien. Honestly, Judai was still surprised that those two were able to calm her down, considering that Sho was running around screaming about her and Jim at the top of his lungs._  
_

"Oh, you have _no_ idea," Sho answered. "Haven't you heard the rumors that are spreading like wildfire? She's gonna kill me, alright."

Judai stared, not sure he wanted to know what rumors were going around. "Oh..."

"Yeah! And someone started a nasty rumor about them 'doing it,' and now everyone thinks Akiko's going to get _pregnant_, then have a _kid_, and have to _marry_ Jim, and I don't know if she's heard this yet or not, but I'm not gonna wait around and find out! So just let me know when she's over it, okay?"

He poked back into his tree, hiding his face from sight.

Judai stared at him for a moment, still a bit stunned. "Your disguise might work better _outside_..." he pointed out.

"Right, but I wanted something from my room, so, if you'll excuse me..."

The tree grew legs and walked off. Judai turned and watched him go, thinking that Sho would have problems if he ran into Akiko right now. After all, who else would be running around dressed like a tree?

"Judai? Are you feeling okay?" Ed's voice asked from behind him. Either he didn't see the tree walking down the hall or he was ignoring it—Judai was betting it was the second.

"Don't ask," he answered, turning to his friend.

"Because, according to the Kaiser, you were acting kind of weird. Like you were having trouble getting your words out or something. What's wrong with you?"

"Heck if I know," Judai said with a shrug.

"Well, just so you know, you're worrying the Kaiser," Ed told him.

"He's not the only one worried..."

"Really? Why? I thought you told us everything was fine."

"Yeah, but the more I think about it, the more I have to wonder."

"Judai. What happened to you right before we got here?" Ed asked. "Can you remember at all?"

He didn't answer right away. "I..." he finally started, his voice strained.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I don't know...I..."

Blue eyes widened as Ed realized what was going on—and what Ryo had seen.

"Judai!" he snapped. "Wake up! You and I both know you don't want to be here! Come on! Judai!"

He didn't answer.

"Come on! You can do it! Fight it! You're stronger than this! I know you are!"

"...Need...s..."

"Judai!"

Judai looked at Ed apologetically. "...Sorry."

"That's it!?" Ed demanded. "Are you giving up just like that!? That's not like you at all!"

Again, no answer from the brunette.

Ed hesitated, then asked, "Judai? You still there?"

"What are you talking about?" Judai asked, the strain completely gone from his voice. "I'm standing right in front of you!"

Ed stared, not sure how to answer that. _Looks like I lost him,_ he thought.

A loud crash nearby caught the attention of both men.


	14. Out of Character

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

The crash had been the tree—Sho—falling against Jim's door, knocking the door open. As the tree lay there in the doorway, Judai and Ed turned to look, startled.

"SHO! THAT'S GOTTA BE YOU!" Akiko's voice yelled from inside Jim's room. "WHO ELSE IS DUMB ENOUGH TO HIDE AS A TREE!?"

"Uh, no, Miss Tokugawa," Sho the tree said with a fake accent. "I'm Kevin, the tree-lover! I just lost my balance trying to knock on Mr. Andersen's room, is all." He laughed awkwardly.

"I'm not buying it!" Akiko responded, storming over and standing over the tree. "Darned nosy shrimp!"

"Aki, it's alright!" they heard Jim say. "I'm sure it was just an accident!"

"You saw _nothing_, got it, tree boy!? Whatever you _think_ you saw, you were hallucinating!"

"R-right-O, Miss Tokugawa! I saw nothin'!" he said in his fake accent as he hurriedly got up and ran away.

Judai blinked, staring after the tree, as Akiko went back into Jim's room and shut the door.

"Okay then. Guess I'll go tell Ryo what just happened," Ed said, walking off. Glancing back over his shoulder, he said, "And, by the way, he says you should talk to Fubuki about Asuka. You may be...barking up the wrong tree..." He stared off in the direction the walking tree had gone. "I'm gonna tell him about _that_, too."

With that, Ed left. Judai thought about it for a moment before deciding to take Ryo's advice—he headed off to find Fubuki.

* * *

"Oh, Mackenzie, Mackenzie, how my heart yearns for thee," Fubuki sang, playing his ukulele as he stood outside of the staff dorm. "Oh, Mackenzie, Mackenzie, come see what we could be."

Judai stared for a moment, not sure if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. "Fubuki...?"

"Judai!" he said, turning. "What's u—gah!"

He had been cut off by the impact of a book with his head. The one holding the book—a blond woman with blue eyes. She was dressed in a white uniform similar to David's, but with a skirt.

"Now, should you even consider singing that again, know that next time's gonna be a lot heavier than that textbook!" she snapped at Fubuki. She headed back inside, and an open window slammed shut soon after.

Fubuki rubbed his head. "Hmm. I don't get it. All the other girls I've met love it when I sing for them! Hmm..."

Judai was seriously rethinking his plan to talk to Fubuki, seeing as he didn't even seem capable of dealing with his own relationship problems right then. _Maybe I shouldn't...but she's his sister, so..._

He made up his mind. "Fubuki?"

"Hmm?" Fubuki turned back to him. "What is it?"

Judai hesitated before saying, "I think Asuka's mad at me... Actually, I _know_ she is..."

"Why's that? Didn't it go well last night?"

"Well... I don't know... Rei said she heard Asuka say that she doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?" Fubuki asked, his hands on his hips.

"Doesn't like me...the way I like her..."

"Well, that's ridiculous! Of _course_ she does! Why wouldn't she!?"

"I don't know... I think she likes Manjoume better, though..."

Fubuki laughed as he said, "You're kidding! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! _That's_ who she—"

He cut himself off as Manjoume and Asuka walked by, laughing. Asuka caught a glimpse of Judai out of the corner of her eye and glared at him. Fubuki gaped after them.

"Whaaa!?"

"See?" Judai asked. "She hates me... And I don't even know what I did!"

Fubuki stuttered, unable to form a coherent word for a moment. Finally, he said, "What!? Why's she with him!? Did he brainwash her again or something!? She likes _you_! I know she does!"

Judai didn't answer, not so sure Fubuki knew as much as he thought he did.

"Judai! Tell me I didn't just see that!" Fubuki demanded, rounding on him. "She likes you, right!?"

Again, Judai didn't answer. His silence worried Fubuki even more. He brought his hands to his head, looking ready to start ripping his hair out.

"AHH! Judai! What did ya do!?"

Judai didn't look at him as he answered, "Said yes when Rei asked me to go on a date with her... I mean, she said that Asuka said she wasn't interested, so..."

"You did what!? Tell me Asuka didn't find out!"

"She asked..."

"And you told her!?" Fubuki demanded, horrified. "Are you crazy!? Don't you know she's the jealous type!?"

"Well, I didn't think she was interested!" Judai said defensively. "I mean, she didn't seem like she cared all that much last night, either!"

"What do you mean? What happened?" Fubuki asked, calmer for the moment.

"I don't remember exactly what I said, but I think she found out why I was there, and she started to say something... And I don't think you're gonna get a positive response if it starts with 'Well, you see.'"

"Was she stuttering?"

"I don't know... It's kind of a blur..."

"Judai. Did you know my sister had a crush on you since first year?"

"She did?"

"Yeah. According to Ryo, it started the day you beat Cronos in the entrance exam," Fubuki answered. "See, he says she was impressed with your skills." Muttering, he added, "Which isn't a surprise. She's my sister. Anyway, apparently after that, you kept on doing stuff to impress her. Standing up for others, making her laugh, saving her life and finding a picture of me. Nice work, by the way," he added as an aside. "And the more you did, the more she liked you. Kid, by the time I regained my senses, she was head over heels for you!"

He laughed at the end.

Judai thought about this, feeling worse all of a sudden. "Well, she's not anymore..."

"That's 'cause you said yes to another girl. Say no and apologize, and I'm sure she'll come around," Fubuki assured him.

There was a moment of silence as Judai thought about that. _I guess it's worth a shot,_ he admitted.

"So, we good then?" Fubuki asked.

"I guess..."

"Good. Then it's back to business!" Fubuki said. "How to impress Mac..."

He walked off, looking thoughtful as he tried to come up with some way to impress the only girl besides his sister who didn't fall for him the moment she saw him. Judai, meanwhile, got down to his own love business, deciding to tell Rei he had changed his mind before heading off to talk to Asuka.

* * *

In her room, Rei hummed as she picked out the outfit she'd wear for her date with Judai tomorrow. She stopped when she heard a knock on her door.

"Rei?" Judai asked. "Can we talk?"

"Sure! One minute!" she answered, sounding really happy. "Let me just put this stuff away, and I'll be right there!"

After a lot of noise, some of which Judai didn't even want to know what had caused it, Rei opened the door.

"So, what's up, Judai-sama?" she asked.

"I...I'm not sure I can do this..."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Aw. It's okay, Judai-sama. I can understand if it's too son. You need some time to recover, don't you?"

He hesitated, wanting to make sure he was clear about this without hurting her feelings. "I just...don't really think..."

He trailed off—that wasn't going to work.

"Is something wrong, Judai-sama?"

Asuka stormed past, heading to her room. She didn't even glance at them, just stuck up her nose and kept going.

With renewed determination, Judai said, "I don't like you...that way. I'm sorry, but..."

"But Judai-sama! You barely even know me!" Rei protested.

Judai didn't have a response to that—all he knew was that he had to try to smooth things over with Asuka, which would be easier if he wasn't dating Rei. "Look, can we just stay friends for now? See where it goes from there?"

Rei sighed. "I'd say yes, but..."

"But what?" he asked.

"But didn't you say you needed someone in your life who you couldn't live without? That usually means a wife or fiance! They start out as boyfriend and girlfriend, but—" He eyes widened—she covered her mouth. A moment later, she said, "Never mind!" Then she laughed awkwardly.

Judai just stared at her, having decided that there was no way he was going out with this girl. Sure, he had been planning on leaving the option open in case things didn't work out and Asuka still wouldn't talk to him, but there was no way he could ever date her after hearing that.

_Is she already planning our wedding?_

After a moment, he said, "I'm gonna forget you said any of that..."

Slowly, he backed away from her. Then he turned and ran for his life.

"Judai-sama!" Rei called, running after him. "Wait! I'm just trying to help! Slow down!"

The two ran right past Kenzan and O'Brien. O'Brien ignored it—perfectly normal day in their lives when friends were chasing each other and acting like freaks. Kenzan stared after them.

"What are they doing?" he wondered.

* * *

Later, after having finally lost Rei, Judai was catching his breath before confronting Asuka.

"Okay...that was...insane..." he breathed. "What's wrong with _her_?"

He didn't dwell on that long—it was getting late, and he wanted to talk to Asuka before tomorrow, so he made his way to her room, keeping an eye out for Rei as he went.

* * *

As Asuka slipped into her pajamas, she heard a knock at her door.

"Asuka? Can we talk? Please?" Judai's voice came from the other side.

She ignored him.

"I broke it off with Rei," he went on. "I never even wanted to go out with her in the first place..."

She still didn't speak to him.

Desperate, Judai said, "Come on, Asuka. I know you're there. Don't make me do something stupid."

Still no answer, but the sliver of light coming from under the door disappeared.

"Asuka! I'm sorry. It's just, I thought you weren't interested, and I..."

"What?" she asked, still not opening the door.

He was quiet for a moment, kicking himself. "I'm a real idiot, aren't I?" he finally said.

"Maybe."

The fact that she was speaking to him encouraged him to go on. "It's just...the way you acted, and then Rei said..."

"Really? And what did Rei say, hmm?"

"She said she heard you say you didn't...didn't feel that way...about me," he answered, careful not to say anything about his own feelings.

Finally, _finally,_ she opened the door.

"That's because_ Akiko_ convinced her of it," she said. "That doesn't make it true, though."

Judai blinked. "So, what _is_ true?"

Asuka sighed, looking away. "I don't know. I mean, maybe. I-I mean that you're—I—"

Judai just looked at her questioningly.

"Well, maybe. And that's all I'm gonna say," she finally said, turning her back to him and blushing.

Dejected, Judai said, "Okay. Night..."

Seeing no point in prolonging his suffering, he headed back to his room for the night. Once he was there, with the door shut behind him, he heard Yubel's voice again, barely audible. It was almost worse than before.

_"__...rry...Re..."_

He didn't answer, partly because he had no idea what she was saying.

_"__...Rei...oves...ou...tak...ood...car...you..."_

Remembering the last time he'd taken her advice—telling Asuka how he felt—he said, "Yubel, I'm done taking your advice..."

As he got ready for bed, Yubel said, _"...don...ing...fre...oo... av...fun...udy...ing..."_

He climbed into bed, having understood that about as well as he understood mathematics.

Frustrated, Yubel said, _"Wing...boh! ...ell...hi..."_

Winged Kuriboh, having no trouble understanding what she had said, translated those three things she had just said to Judai: "Marry Rei. Rei loves you and will take good care of you."

When Judai chose to ignore it again, even when he could understand, Winged Kuriboh finished its translation: "Then you're done being free, too. Have fun studying."

Closing his eyes, Judai said, "Whatever that means..."

* * *

He dreamed he was getting married to Rei on Duel Academy Island and staying there to raise a family. The admiral was there, too, in prison stripes. Yubel was Rei's Maid of Honor.

_"__Freedom comes with a small price sometimes, I guess,"_ Yubel said.

When his son was starting school, Judai woke up. He lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking that maybe he should go talk to Rei. After all, Asuka wasn't interested. Not enough, anyway. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was almost six. Time to get up and get ready for work, especially since a certain woman had skipped out on her work, leaving it for everyone else to help her with due to the admiral's wonky policies.

Groaning, Judai got up. _Might as well get ready for work..._

"Anikiii!" Sho screamed seconds before flinging Judai's door open. He stood there in a total panic.

Judai looked at him lamely, not in the mood for whatever was going on. "What, Sho?"

"What!? What do you mean, 'What!?'" he demanded. "Asuka's fighting with Rei again, _that's _what!"

"She _is_, huh?" Judai said, not phased.

"Yeah! And I think they're about ready to get physical! You've gotta do something!"

Judai sighed. "Where's this going down...?"

"Right down the hall! Outside of Akiko's, Manjoume's, and Kathleen's rooms! Come on! We need to hurry before they kill each other!" Sho panicked.

He ran off, Judai following behind more calmly.

* * *

"I know he'll choose me now!" Rei gloated. "I've got what you did last night on tape!"

"What!?" Asuka demanded.

"Yeah! I sneaked this video camera above the light when nobody was looking. I figured you'd treat poor Judai-sama that way! So I was prepared for it!" She stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, you darn brat! Give me that camera!" Asuka said, pouncing on her just as Judai and Sho got there.

"Come on, girls!" Kathleen said. "This is so uncool! Can you at least take it someplace else!?"

"I said give it!" Asuka yelled, fighting with Rei.

"Never! Judai-sama needs to know this!"

"Oh, come off it..." Grabbing the two ladies and pulling them apart, Judai said, "Hey, cut it out, girls!"

Flailing around, trying to get at Rei, Asuka said, "Let me at her! She's got something of mine!"

"No, I don't!" Rei protested. "This footage was taken by _my_ camera, so it's mine!"

Judai wasn't even sure he wanted to know what camera Rei was talking about. "Rei, act your age! Asuka, you're seriously a teacher!? Both of you, cut it out!" he snapped, his patience nonexistent at the moment.

"She started it!" both girls snapped, pointing at each other.

Judai sighed. "Rei, what did you do?"

"I put a spy camera in her room when I found out you two were fighting. I figured this would prove once and for all that Asuka's nothing but a jerk. Here," she said, holding out the camera. "See for yourself."

He pushed the camera away, saying, "So, you're spying on people now?"

"I was just trying to help."

Asuka humphed. "More like digging up dirt on your enemy. Maybe I should do it to you!"

"An eye for an eye, Asuka," Judai said, his tone similar to what one would use to scold a small child. "Rei, you shouldn't be spying on people like that."

"But she's mean!" Rei protested, justifying the tone Judai was using with them both. "I just wanted you to see that. Do you know what she did while you were trying to apologize?"

"That's none of your business, you little creep!" Asuka snapped at her.

"I don't care!" Judai snapped, out of character this morning. "Honestly, _you_ aren't acting much better, Rei! Just quit it, already! Give me that!"

He snatched the camera out of her hand.

"Judai-sama!" she protested.

Asuka looked at her triumphantly. "Hah!"

Irritated, Judai shoved the camera into Asuka's hands. "Sheesh..."

"Thanks," she said.

"You wanna thank me? Stop getting into it with her," he said, walking off.

"Aniki! Wait!" Sho called, running after him.

From her doorway, Akiko watched this whole exchange, her arms crossed. _Well, he's out of it today. What the hell did those idiot girls do now?_


	15. Giving Up

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Only one or two left for this story! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Kathleen shook her head. "Sheesh! Why do you two have to act so immature all the time? I mean, who do you think you are? Akiko?"

"Hey!" Akiko protested.

"Hey, ya gotta admit, making someone run around everywhere dressed as a tree because they're scared you'll kill them's not the most civil way to behave, either."

"Yeah, whatev," Akiko said, shrugging it off. Turning to Asuka and Rei, she added, "Though, I noticed Judai seemed to have even less patience for you two than usual this morning. What have you two been up to?"

"Beats me," Asuka answered.

"All I said was I wanted to help him... Although I did let it slip as to how, though..."

"Ah. So you were too forward," Akiko told Rei, "and it sounds like _you've_ basically told him you can't help him," she added to Asuka. "That explains it!"

Jim sweat. _She's just so forthcoming..._

"I never said that!" Asuka protested.

"And I tried to take it back! He just wouldn't listen!"

"Duh," Akiko said, rolling her eyes. "You can't take something back once it's been said already. Backtracking never works—they already know what you mean. And, Asuka, if he needs someone he can't live without, and _you_ don't know what you think of him, then you might as well have."

"Aki...are you always this brutally honest...?" Jim asked.

"Yes!" Kathleen answered for her.

Rei looked abashed. "Well, I..."

Asuka didn't say a thing, thinking about what Akiko had said.

Akiko shrugged. "Hey, they're big girls," she said to Jim and Kathleen. "They can handle the truth."

_Besides,_ she added to herself, _this isn't the time to mind their feelings... They're letting their dumb jealousy or shyness get in the way of helping their friend!_

"Fine," Asuka said at last.

Rei looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"If that's true, then I guess it's time I left," Asuka elaborated. "He's all yours, Rei."

She walked off, leaving rather stunned people in her wake.

"Asuka!" Rei called after her. "You sure!? Hey!"

"Way to go, Aki," Kathleen scolded.

"Huh." That was the absolute last thing Akiko had expected—then again, these guys never ceased to amaze her with their behavior. "Here _I _thought she could handle the hard truth." She shrugged, adding, "Not my fault she's about as mature as a teenage girl."

She walked off, thinking that this could still work to their benefit. She'd leave it up to the others to make that happen, though—after all, she seemed to have a tendency to make things worse with this group.

_Time it right, and you may still be able to use this, guys... Though that's not exactly what I was hoping for..._

Rei looked at Jim. "Jim? What do we do now?"

"I'll go talk to her," he answered, running after Asuka.

* * *

Sho followed Judai down the hall, worried.

"Aniki? Are you okay? That was really unlike you back there."

"Just leave me alone, Sho," Judai said, his bad mood not ebbing in the least. "I've got crap to do at 7."

"Then, if that's how you feel, why not just come home already!? You don't have to stay here if you don't want to!"

He thought about that for a second. Then he remembered the kids and how most of them didn't have parents, and this was their best shot at having a future. Not to mention that they were so happy to have him here.

"But, the kids..."

"Besides, this is Sunday!" Sho pointed out. "What could you possibly be doing on Sunday!?"

"Grading tests."

"On a Sunday!? Why!?"

"Because somebody didn't, and the admiral got it in his head that _he_ should, and he plans to get them back to the kids tomorrow."

"Okay, and where do you come in on all of this?"

"I have to help him."

"Is that a good idea?" Sho asked. "Wouldn't you screw up a lot?"

Judai didn't answer. He was going to point out that there would probably be an answer key, but, knowing the admiral, there might not even be one of those.

Reggie Mackenzie approached the duo then.

"Mr. Yuki? I've been sent to get you, sir. We've got a lot of work to do if we plan on finishing those tests before dark," she told him.

"Right..."

"But, Aniki!" Sho protested.

"Look, kid," Mackenzie said, glancing at Sho, "you're friend's kinda busy right now. So, I suggest you run along and play somewhere else."

She walked off, Judai following behind. Sho watched them for a moment, not at all happy about this.

"Aniki..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jim's little chat wasn't going at all the way he had planned. Asuka just wouldn't listen to a word he said.

"Look, Asuka, I'm sorry about Akiko," he told her for the third time. "She's trying to help, in her own way, but she shouldn't have said that!"

Packing her bags, Asuka said, "Look, Jim, Akiko's got a point. Judai needs help now, and I'm still undecided. Rei already knows how she feels, and, since it was so easy for him to say yes to her, it won't take her long to win his heart. Since I'm clearly useless here, I'm leaving."

"Akiko's the useless one!" Jim said. "_I'm_ the useless one! Asuka, he's been going to you for a reason! How do you even know Rei can do this? You're the one who said he's not interested in her. He only said yes to her because she told him you weren't interested."

"And that'll change in time. She's not that bad a girl. I'm sure he'll grow to love her."

"And do you want that?"

"I don't care anymore. It's just not worth it," she said, her tone slightly exasperated.

"You know, it's no different, Rei having to win his heart or him having to win yours," Jim pointed out. "Either way, it's going to take time. It might not be a bad idea to have a backup here, just in case one fails."

He had really been hoping he wouldn't have to go this route with her, but he knew that leaving now was a mistake—she'd likely be beating herself up about this later, and he wasn't sure what this would do to her relationship with Judai. All Jim wanted to do was make sure that Asuka didn't do something she'd regret later.

"My mind's made up!" Asuka snapped. "I'm tired of this place! Now get out so I can finish packing!"

Jim stood there for a moment, staring at her. Finally, he said, "Asuka, if you leave now, I'm not sure how he'll take it. He might see it as a betrayal, and it seems like he already feels hurt by you. You really want to risk killing a friendship?"

_Granted, Judai's not normally the type to feel that way, but I'm not sure about right now... He's not exactly in his right mind, after all._

"I don't care! Get out already! I'm tired of this whole mess!" she answered.

"...Asuka..."

She grabbed the pillow off the bed and threw it at him. "I said, get out!"

Jim dodged the pillow, then said, "You know you'll regret this later."

As he headed out, she yelled, "OUT!"

* * *

_Well, that didn't work out the way I'd planned,_ Jim thought as he headed off in search of Fubuki, hoping that maybe the older Tenjoin could talk some sense into his little sister. _Now I'm starting to see how Akiko feels when her ideas blow up in her face..._

"So, you're really leaving?" Ed's voice came from Manjoume's room. "What about Judai?"

"What about him? I can't do anything anyway, so why stay?"

Jim stopped, listening.

"Because he's your friend and he needs you? Ever think of that?" Ed responded.

Manjoume humphed. "He doesn't need me. I'm definitely not his type! Besides, Tenjoin-kun needs me more."

"Why's that?"

"Duh! Do you have any idea how hard this whole thing's been on her? She's ready to throw it all away just to make the madness end. I think that's a good enough reason to go with her."

"So, support, huh?"

Jim made his way over to the door as Manjoume said, "That's right. And, boy, does she need it, too. After what she's been through down here, I doubt she'll ever recover."

"If you really care about her, you'll make her stay just a little longer," Jim said, leaning in the doorway.

Manjoume and Ed both started slightly, turning to their crocodile-loving friend.

"Wow," Manjoume said. "And here I thought only the idiots didn't know how to knock. What do you want, Jim?"

"What's best for my friends," he answered. "And, for the record, this is one of those things that seems like a good idea at the time but comes back to give you more problems in the future. Leaving isn't going to help her, and you're right—she _won't_ recover...if she does."

"Are you crazy? Because she's gonna be if she stays here, you know," Manjoume pointed out. "What with the fighting with Rei all the time, having to make a split second decision because the idiot's holding out on a rescue from her, and Rabb always overtaxing her—_especially _after her idiot brother locked him in a broom closet all night—and you get Asuka really not doing too well."

Jim hadn't wanted to play this card, and he doubted it would work any better, but Manjoume had left him no choice. "Well, there's one other thing... We're gonna need a ride home. I doubt the admiral's going to let our friend go, seeing as he kidnapped him. And you're the only bloke I know with a submarine."

"I'll send it back when you're ready."

_I was afraid he'd say that,_ Jim thought.

"At least make her stay one more night," Jim pleaded, desperate to avoid disaster. "Please."

"We're leaving as soon as we're packed, and there's no changing our minds!" Manjoume snapped, his patience worn out. "I'm not letting Tenjoin-kun suffer any longer, you hear!? Now get out before I get really angry!"

Ed stared at him. "Manjoume..."

"I said out! OUT!"

Jim looked at him seriously and said, "Fine. But have fun helping her through the problems she'll have after this."

He headed off to find the one person who could stop all of this—that is, if he could break free of that lousy brainwashing he'd been put under.

* * *

Jim waltzed right into the conference room, claiming he needed to speak with Judai and it was an emergency. After all, that was true enough.

"Ye got some nerve barging in here, ye scallywag," the admiral told him, irritated. "What need ye be havin' for me first mate?"

"Trust me when I say it's urgent and it can't wait," he answered vaguely.

"You mean you just realized you're not a man, just an immature little boy with no respect for us hard-working adults?" Mackenzie asked—ironic, considering she was the one who hadn't done her work, leading to everyone else being gathered here to help her with it.

Judai looked up, opening his mouth to speak.

Rabb didn't give him the chance. "She's right. We've got way too much work to do to be playing with you right now, kiddo."

Judai glared at him, not appreciating the treatment his friend was receiving. After all, if Jim was interrupting for something, then it had to be important.

Rabb didn't seem to notice—he kept talking to Jim, saying, "Now get lost already."

Ignoring what Rabb had said, Jim addressed Mackenzie's words. "I mean it's something that's going on right now, and I can't explain it right now! Someone's sanity—and possibly life—is at stake."

An exaggeration, true. But it was for a good cause. Nothing would keep Judai here if he thought that were true.

Jim's hunch was right—Judai stood up suddenly. "What's going on, Jim!?" he demanded.

Rabb's eyes were bugging out at Jim's words. "What!?"

Ignoring him, Jim said, "Just come on, Judai!"

"Just me?" he asked.

"Yes, you're the only one who can do anything!" Jim answered before running out, Judai on his heels.

Anacis rose. "Arr! Ye be getting back here, matey! We're just barely getting started with this!"

"Sorry, no can do!" Judai called back without stopping. "I'll be back later!"

"Arr. He be paying for this later," Anacis grumbled, sitting back down.

"I'm not sure who's worse," Mackenzie said. "Him or that crazy Fubuki guy that won't leave me alone."

* * *

As they ran down the hall, Judai asked, "So, what's going on?"

Jim, not wanting to waste any time or risk having Judai decide this wasn't important enough for ditching work, answered with, "I'll tell ya later! Just come with me!"

Still having no idea what was going on, Judai followed Jim out of the school. With how long it had taken him to get Judai out of that lousy conference room, Jim was just hoping it wasn't too late.


	16. Breaking Free

**A/N: Alright, only one chapter to go after this! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

Jim and Judai ran past the pier, that impossible thing existing under the sea with this impossible school, as Jim led the other to wherever it was he was going. However, some unexpected activity by the pier made them stop and look.

Asuka and Manjoume stood near where Manjoume's submarine was docked, suitcases in hand, with the others gathered around as well.

"What's going on?" Judai asked. He didn't wait for an answer, however, before running over to see for himself.

"I'm begging you, Asuka!" Rei said. "Please reconsider!"

"Sorry, Rei. I'm done," Asuka answered, shaking her head. "Good luck with him, though."

Eying Akiko warily, Sho asked, "Can I come, too?"

Judai pushed his way through the crowd of his friends to the front.

"Hey!" he called. "What's going on? You're leaving?"

He didn't like that—not one bit. Asuka had said, after all, that she wasn't sure how she felt about him. If she left now, he would never have a chance of getting her, and he really didn't want to spend the rest of his life wondering what if.

"We're tired of the bottom of the ocean," Manjoume answered. "Can't tell when it's day or night if your watch stops."

"I'm tired of this place, period," Asuka grumbled.

"But you can't go!" Judai protested.

Worse yet, she was leaving with _Manjoume_. It was a known fact that Manjoume had his eyes on Asuka, and Judai doubted that he would give up now. It wasn't like Manjoume had a girlfriend or anything. He only seemed to have eyes for Asuka, same as Judai.

"Why not?" she asked. "_I_ don't live here! My place is Duel Academy Island. With Vice Principal Cronos and Mr. Samejima. I don't belong under the sea."

Manjoume looked at her with dawning realization. "Hey, that's right. Cronos is probably going nuts right about now. Oh, we're _definitely_ getting you home now! Later, losers!"

The two of them climbed onto the outer rim of the submarine.

"Hey! Wait for me! Wait for me!" Sho called, running to join them.

Judai's brain was going 100 miles a second. If Asuka left now, he'd never see her again. The odds that she would ever come back down here were slim to none, especially considering she seemed to hate this place. Worse yet, she was leaving with Manjoume, on his sub, meaning he was taking her away from here. What if she fell in love with him because of this? What if they started dating? What if they got _married_? Would he even be invited to the wedding? Would he even want to go? And their kids...

He couldn't just let this happen.

"Wait!" he cried, jumping onto the rim of the sub and grabbing Asuka's arm tightly. "You're not leaving. Not without...without me."

Everyone stared for a moment, some daring to hope.

"I thought you wanted to stay here?" Asuka said, slight sarcasm in her tone.

"Forget about it!" he exclaimed. "If you're leaving, I'm _definitely_ out!"

"Aniki!" Sho cried out, excited and hopeful. "You mean it!?"

In answer, Judai turned to him and said, "Go grab my stuff!" He waved a hand and amended, "No, never mind, I don't need it, just someone take care of Pharaoh, alright?"

Johan smiled. "Hey! What do you know! Welcome back, pal!"

Asuka, not quite convinced, asked, "But what about the admiral?"

"Another great reason to get out of here! I'm sick of working for him!" Judai said.

"Well, well," Ed said with a smile.

"And the kids?"

"I don't care!"

"Hey! Way to go!" Kathleen cheered. "Well, if _you're _going, then so are we! Wait here, we'll go get our stuff!"

Everyone besides Sho, Judai, Manjoume, and Asuka ran off. Judai still had a grip on Asuka's arm. She looked at Judai, smiling a bit.

"So, I take it this means you're back to normal then?"

"Huh?" Judai blinked.

"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember it!?" Manjoume demanded.

Judai looked at Manjoume, his expression showing that he was more than a little lost. He hesitated a moment. "I..."

It all came flooding back—not in excruciating detail, but enough that he remembered where he was and why he was there. The admiral, the tower, the brainwashing...

His eyes widened as he finished, "...am definitely getting the hell out of here."

"Aniki! You're okay! At last! Anikiii!" Sho cried, pouncing him in a hug.

"Whoa!" Judai exclaimed, laughing, as he let go of Asuka's arm. "Sho!"

Winged Kuriboh appeared over his shoulder, looking ecstatic. _"Kuri kuri kuri kuriii!" _it cheered, rubbing against his side.

Yubel materialized next to him, saying, _"Ah, finally! It's about time, boy! I was getting real tired of that place!"_

Judai looked at her for a second, thinking about what had happened—or, what he could remember of it, at least. _Yeah, and _I'm_ tired of _this_ place,_ he thought.

"Sho," he said to his little friend, "if you've got anything down here you want, you'd better go get it. I don't think it's a good idea to hang around for long."

_Heck, I'm not gonna even try to get my stuff. There's no way I'm gonna risk running into the admiral and having that happen again!_

Sho let go, sweating. "I, uh, didn't bring anything?"

Asuka started, "Sho, you mean you—" She cut herself off, not wanting to finish.

"Left it all at Duel Academy Island?" he finished, laughing awkwardly.

"Great," Judai said, unfazed. "Got get Pharaoh."

"Okay! Be right back!" Sho told him before running off.

Manjoume humphed, crossing his arms. "What an idiot. No wonder he wore the same thing every day."

"What was he doing at Duel Academy?" Judai asked.

"You know, I don't know who's dumber. Sho for leaving all his stuff there, or you for forgetting that."

"Hey, I've been under the ocean for I don't even know how long!" Judai defended. "Cut me some slack."

"Judai. We were there for our class reunion last month," Asuka told him.

"So, wait, that means I've been down here for..." He looked slightly horrified as he did the math.

Manjoume humphed again. "Get a calendar, you idiot! It's almost been two months already!"

Judai sweat. "In my defense, you already pointed out that there's no way to tell when one day ends and another starts down here, and I was held prisoner in a tower for most of the time I was down here."

"So, that note was from you!" Asuka said. "But, wait, if that's true, then how'd you get it into the ocean?"

"Winged Kuriboh," he answered simply.

"What?" Manjoume asked.

"Winged Kuriboh took it."

"You do realize that's a duel spirit and that they can't touch anything but you, right?"

"Uh...sort of. See, here's the thing, if I summon them using my duel disk, I can...sorta...bring them to life?" he explained, not sure if Manjoume had figured that out the one time he'd done it in front of him or not.

Asuka had, clearly. "Oh! You mean using your powers! Like you did when Honest attacked us, right?"

"Yeah, like that." He looked around nervously. "Man, I wish everyone else would hurry up already..."

He had spoken a bit too soon.

Kathleen said, "Sorry for the wait! But we ran into someone that wants to tag along!"

The others came running over with their things. Kathleen had also stopped by Judai's room and grabbed his stuff, apparently, since she had his bag in hand as well. Sho had Pharaoh in his arms.

Asuka spotted the extra person before Judai did. She gasped.

"Reggie!?"

Sure enough, there was the woman in question, a suitcase in hand. Judai ducked behind Asuka, half expecting someone else to show up.

"Relax kid," Mackenzie said. "I'm not going to tell on you. I'm running away, too, so I don't have the right." She grinned slightly.

Judai peeked at her from behind Asuka.

"Wait," Asuka said. "How'd you find out about this, anyway?"

"Yeah? Didn't you have paperwork to do?" Sho added.

"I guess I _was_ looking for you, Judai," she admitted. "But, when I heard you were leaving, I decided I'd come, too."

"Why...?" he asked, not quite trusting her.

"Ask your friend there," she said, nodding at Asuka. "She knows. Right, sweetie?"

"David," Asuka said knowingly.

"Exactly! I've been stuck with him for most of my life! Well, I'm done. From this day forward, we're not partners anymore, and I don't care _what_ my dad thinks! So, are we going or not?"

Kathleen's eyes widened. "Make that we _need_ to get going, like, right now! I sense danger approaching! Ya know, _admiral_ danger?"

"All aboard!" Judai said, jumping into the submarine before anyone else.

The others followed his lead, quickly filing into the sub as the admiral came over. Ed was the only one who didn't yet enter their transportation. Being the one who knew and—as far as the admiral knew—admired the guy, Ed would be the one to face him and tell him they were leaving.

"Arr," the admiral said. "Ye leaving, matey?"

"Yep!" Ed answered as though nothing were wrong. "My manager called. I'm wanted in L.A. in the USA, so I think it's time I ship out."

"Arr. It be a pleasure having ya. Glad ye stopped by."

"Always an honor, sir. Well, I'll see you around, then."

"I be wishing ye a safe trip, then." Glancing around, the admiral asked, "By the way, ye ain't been seeing me first mate or Reggie Mackenzie 'round here, have ye?"

"Sorry, sir," Ed lied. "I haven't."

"Arr. That be too bad, then. Well, me best be finding them scalawags, then. Be seeing ya!"

Mumbling, Ed said, "Yeah, and with my guards next time, 'sir.'" Louder, he said, "Well, good luck, Admiral! See ya!"

With that, Ed got on the sub, and the gang left, the admiral none the wiser to the fact that two of his "crew" were aboard that submarine.

"Whew," Ed said as the sub exited the bubble around the school. "That was close."

"You know, even though the only reason we were here was to help a friend, this is still quite an amazing sight, huh?" Kathleen asked, staring out the large window.

Judai looked a bit sea sick. "I never wanna see the ocean again as long as I live... Especially not _this_ angle..."

"But, Judai, I live on an island, remember?" Asuka said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah," Manjoume said, "and, thanks to Sho here, that's our first stop, too."

Sho sweat, a goofy grin on his face. Judai groaned.

"Hey, it's not so bad down here!" Kathleen said. "The animals are all friendly! Even that sea serpent was nice to me!"

"What?" Johan asked, stunned. "Do I really wanna know?"

Kathleen just laughed.

Judai stared at her for a moment before asking, "Huh?"

"Long story. Don't ask," she answered.

"Okay..."

"So, I guess this means I don't have a chance of a snowball in Hades of us ever hooking up, Judai-sama?" Rei asked, sounding disappointed.

"Uh..." He stared at her for a moment, rubbing his head. "Sorry."

"More importantly," Hayato began, "what happened to you, anyway? How'd you ever wind up in this mess?"

"I ran into the admiral almost two months ago, and he dragged me to his stupid school," Judai answered.

"Is that why you hung up on me?" Manjoume asked.

"Yeah, I saw _him_."

"So, what happened next?" Asuka asked.

"He asked me to work for him. I said no, so he locked me in that tower. I kept breaking out, so he hired more guards. I wrote that note and sent Winged Kuriboh to deliver it. That was right before the guy took my deck. He had me in chains to make it tougher to get out and so that I couldn't attack anybody when they came up to see me. He asked me a lot if I had changed my mind, and I kept saying no, so he called in a couple of psychics to brainwash me. I don't even know _where_ Titan came from this time, and he threatened Saiou, I think. That was right before you guys showed up."

"Wow..." was all Sho could manage.

"So that's what happened, huh?" Kathleen asked.

Judai shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Ed fumed. Muttering, he said, "Threatening one of my friends, _brainwashing_ another..." Louder, he went on, "Oh, he's gonna pay for that, for sure!"

"Careful!" Asuka warned. "If you do anything too bad to him, all those poor kids will have nowhere to go again!"

"That's why, once he's dealt with, I'm buying the place!" Ed told her, pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number—probably Saiou's, considering their recent discussion. He walked off, taking his phone call somewhere more private.

Sho turned to Judai. "Speaking of money, Aniki, I kinda couldn't leave these papers behind, so..."

"Congratulations," Manjoume finished. "You're now the proud owner of a large house..."

"A red sports car..." Sho added.

"And Red, the red-furred horse," Kenzan concluded.

"Kenzan, I still don't know what I'm gonna do with a horse!" Judai protested.

"I can teach you how to ride!" Sho said. "I get invited to a lot of fancy parties where they play polo nowadays."

Judai sweat, certain that Sho had to be being dense on purpose. "No, that's not exactly what I meant..."

"I can teach you how to care for her!" Kathleen offered. "Just give me five minutes alone with her!"

"Oh, boy..."

"Hey, you can take care of Pharaoh, right?" Asuka pointed out.

He didn't answer. _A horse is a lot different than a cat... Man, this whole thing's been nothing but a pain, and now it's gotten me landed with a bunch of new stuff!_

"And you have a house big enough to keep it in now, too," Manjoume added. "All you have to do is build a stable."

Judai stared at him for a moment, stunned. Of course, Manjoume would buy him a mansion, wouldn't he?

"Remind me again why you guys bought me this stuff?" he asked—while he remembered what had happened before the brainwashing, the last few days were still sort of a blur to him.

"Because we were hoping that, if you had to take care of all of it, we could get you to snap out of it and come back!" Sho answered.

Ryo added, "But it didn't work."

"Okay," Judai said, eying that girl he just now recognized—she was especially dangerous if you ever, say, hit her with a tennis ball during gym class. "And why's Akiko here?"

"Geez!" Manjoume said, "You're worse than I was! Don't you remember anything!? 'Cause I'm pretty sure those fighting fools answered that some time ago!"

"Hey, who are you calling _fighting_ fools!?" Kathleen said, offended at the accusation that she was violent. "We're normal ones!"

"Manjoume, don't insult me," Akiko said. "I'm always armed, even when I don't look it."

"Then don't go imitating Tenjoin-kun and little Rei over there!" he said. To Asuka, he added, "No offense, Tenjoin-kun."

"None taken," she said, sweating.

"Well, _I'm_ offended!" Rei said. "I'm not so 'little' anymore, so stop calling me that!"

As Judai thought about the past few days, his mind wandered to those moments with Asuka. He could remember spending time alone with her, but he couldn't remember very clearly the conversations they had shared. _What exactly did I say?_


	17. Everything Works Out In the End

**A/N: Here's the final chapter! Enjoy! We don't own Yugioh GX.**

* * *

A couple of days later, the trip back was seeming longer for some of those aboard than the trip down.

"So, are we there yet?" Sho asked Manjoume. "O'Brien's tired of guarding me from Akiko. He's started asking me for money."

"We should be there soon enough," Manjoume answered, eager to get rid of this annoying passenger. "Duel Academy Island's not too far from our current coordinates, so you can stop bugging me and get your stupid stuff soon. And _then_ I need to get this submarine back to my brothers before they start getting angry. Besides, Akiko's been with Jim in their room this whole trip. I don't think she's after you anymore, you idiot."

"I hope so." Sho laughed awkwardly before heading back to his room.

Fubuki glanced at Reggie. "Speaking of, Mac? What are the odds of us getting together now that you're away from David?" he asked.

"I'm more likely to jump off a building first," she told him.

"You know the more you say that, the more I want you, right?"

She just humphed.

"That reminds me," Asuka said. "Judai, could you come with me for a minute?"

"Huh?" he asked, slightly startled. "Uh, yeah, sure."

* * *

He followed her to an empty room. She locked the door so no one could interrupt them before turning to him and saying, "Judai, about what you said..."

_Crap..._ He had been hoping she wouldn't bring that up. It was horribly embarrassing.

"Heh...that was weird, huh?" he asked, sweating.

"Yeah," she said. "So, I take it you remember what you said?"

"Uh...vaguely," he answered. _I know I wouldn't say it now._

"Judai, tell me why you snapped out of it when I said I was leaving? Why did that make such a big difference?" Silently, she added, _Not that I don't know. I just want to make sure _you_ do, Judai._

Judai stared at the floor, which had suddenly grabbed his complete and undivided attention.

"Well?" Asuka prodded.

"Uh..."

"Do you remember it or not?" she asked, a hand on her hip.

He hesitated before saying, "Yeah...kinda..."

"Well, to refresh your memory, you basically told me that I had to save you somehow. You needed something, someone, that you couldn't live without. Remember?"

Judai blushed. "Uh-huh..."

"Now, on that note, I, uh... You wanna hang out sometime, just the two of us?"

He blinked. "Huh?"

That was unexpected. He wondered for a moment if he had heard her correctly.

"I asked if you wanted to hang out?"

"Y-yeah, okay."

"Great," she said. "Then give me your cell number. I'll call you sometime."

Judai, suddenly thrilled that somebody had grabbed his stuff, told her his phone number. Asuka entered it into her phone, glad to finally have that number.

"Thanks," she said.

Manjoume's voice came over the loudspeakers. "Attention! We will be arriving at Duel Academy Island soon, so anyone who's getting off here better get their butts over here!"

"I guess this is my stop, then," Asuka said.

"Yeah..."

"So, I guess I'll see ya around."

Judai, still slightly stunned, wasn't exactly all there at the moment. "See ya," he said.

"Care to see me off?" she asked.

He started, snapping back down to Earth, and followed her out of the room.

* * *

"Attention!" Manjoume bellowed over the loudspeaker. "Will Sho Marufuji please be so kind as to get up here already!? We're _at_ Duel Academy Island now!"

Sho ran past Judai and Asuka, calling, "Sorry! My bad! I fell asleep!"

Asuka stared after him for a moment before she started laughing. "Typical Sho," she said.

Judai laughed a bit. "Yeah."

* * *

Up top, the others were saying their goodbyes. Well, supposedly.

"So, Kathy, you getting off here?" Johan asked.

"Maybe," she answered. "I don't really care 'cause I don't have a home, anyway."

"Really?"

"Yup! Don't need one!" she said cheerily. "I mean, sure, I _was_ a gym teacher in the American Duel School, but that got boring quick. So I spend all my time traveling the world, helping people with not only duel spirit issues, but animal ones, too!"

"Hey! That's funny! I do the same thing!" Quietly, he added, "Well, aside from the animal bit, anyway."

"Really!?"

"Yeah! I'm considered a hero in most of Norway!" He laughed. "Hey, why not team up? You know, travel together solving problems, saving the day. It could be fun, you know?"

"That sounds awesome! I'm so in!"

"Alrighty, then!" Johan said, happy that he wouldn't have to say goodbye to his new friend so soon. "Let's go out there and show the world what we can do! I can't wait!"

Kathleen laughed. Asuka and Judai came out of the sub just in time to hear this declaration that his best friend now had a new traveling companion.

"Aw, they're adorable," Akiko observed.

"Huh," Judai said. "Johan's got a new friend."

"Speaking of, nice to see you've got a boyfriend, Aki," Kathleen said, turning to her. "Although why it's Jim and not O'Brien, I'll never know. Maybe I've simply misjudged you all this time."

Akiko shrugged, arms crossed. "Hey, I've misjudged you. You're smarter than a lot of these dimwits." She eyed Sho as she said that last part.

Kathleen just laughed.

"So, I guess I'll be getting off here, then," Sho said. "I'll simply tell my pilot that I need a ride home. Thanks for the lift, Manjoume!"

"Oh, don't mention it," Manjoume said sarcastically—Sho had really gotten on his nerves these past couple days.

"Well, if you're getting off here, then I guess I should, too," Ryo said. "No sense in making our pilot travel to two separate locations if we're on the same trip, right? Later, everyone."

The two hopped off the submarine and stood on the pier.

"I think I'll go, too," Kathleen said. "I need to tell Crystal what happened." She looked at Johan and asked, "Coming, Johan?"

"You bet!" he said. "But, uh, how are you going to do that?"

"Simple," she said. "I just tell a passing fish, and they tell their friends, and..." She kept going, but only Johan was really listening as she repeated the same words.

"So, I guess this is goodbye, then," Asuka told Judai.

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll call you sometime, okay?"

"I'll be waiting," he said with a grin.

Manjoume rolled his eyes. "Oh, just go with her. Your stuff's in Japan, and I'm going to North America. California, to be exact. That's where my brothers are living now, and this is their submarine. So why take the long way home? Here." He handed Judai a slip of paper. "The address. Sho and Kenzan sent their stuff there, too, so don't worry about that."

Judai hesitated a moment before taking the paper from Manjoume. "Uh, okay."

"Aniki!" Sho said happily. "Are you coming, too?"

"Guess so," Judai answered, hopping off the submarine.

Asuka laughed. "Typical Judai, too. Glad to see you're back to normal, though."

"I'm getting off here, too," O'Brien said, getting off. "I have to pick up Haruko."

Akiko's head snapped toward him at the name. "Whoa, wait! _You're _with _Haru_!?" she demanded, sounding like she might just get off here, too.

"No," O'Brien answered. "She has an assignment for me. Classified, of course."

"Uh..." She sweat. "Oh, that's it, I'm getting off here!"

Silently, she wondered, _What's my idiot friend doing now?_

"Hey," Manjoume said as Akiko hopped down from the submarine. "Didn't you accept money from my brothers to go do some secret mission for them? You know they don't wait well. If you don't get them results soon, they'll sue you for _twice_ the money you owe them."

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Please, their case will be over in, like, a day. Haruko, on the other hand, is an _endless_ chore."

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got this one," O'Brien said.

"No, I need to talk to her, anyway. It's been five years."

Silently, she added, _And she's probably just using hiring you as an excuse to talk to you..._

"Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you," Manjoume said.

"Manjoume, I've done business with your brothers before. Trust me, they can wait another day. Besides, I'll still have their case done by nightfall."

"Whatever."

"See you in the Pro Leagues, Ed," Ryo said.

"I'll be looking forward to it, Kaiser," he answered.

"Bye, guys!" Hayato called. "Take care!"

"Bye, Hayato!" Sho said, waving.

Jim, who seemed to have been making a decision ever since Akiko had said she was getting off, leaped over the railing and off of the submarine at that moment, saying, "Hold on!" Straightening up, he said, "I'm getting off here, too."

Manjoume humphed. "Figures."

"But why, Jim?" Kenzan asked. "You're not seriously staying with Akiko, are you? But you're polar opposites!"

"Not exactly, Kenzan," Jim answered cryptically.

Kenzan just stared at him. _I don't get it..._

"I'll stay, too," Rei said, getting off.

"Really?" Asuka asked, glaring at her. "And why's that?"

"Hey, don't get the wrong idea. I'm just going to see Vice Principal Cronos, is all. He's got Napoleon Bonaparte's number, and I want to try and get in touch with Marty since Judai's already said he likes you more. Right, Judai?"

Judai blushed.

"So, is everyone who's staying off this thing yet?" Manjoume asked, annoyed. "'Cause I'm getting tired of standing around here!"

"No. I think we're good," Reggie said.

"Later, sis!" Fubuki called. "Let me know when the wedding is!"

"Nii-san!"

"Good luck, Aniki!" Kenzan called. "Take good care of Red! She's one of a kind!"

"Oh! And next time ya see that guy, be sure to tell us!" Manjoume added. "I don't exactly like thinking you're dead all the time, got it!?"

As he spoke, that time during their third year came to mind. The part after they had returned from Dark World without Judai, who all of them had thought was dead for the next week. All of them had been thrilled when he had reappeared one day, although Manjoume would never admit it.

Judai shuddered. "Hopefully I _won't_ see him again. But, trust me, I'll tell you if I do."

Those who were leaving on the sub headed back inside, and the sub left the port.

"Well, come on, Sho," Ryo said. "Let's go and find your things." Quietly, he added, "Assuming they're still here."

"Right! Later, Aniki!" Sho said, heading off with his brother.

"Well, that was fun!" Kathleen said.

"I know," Johan agreed. "Traveling on a submarine, getting to see Atlantis, making new friends... We should do it again sometime!"

"Well, next time, count me out," Asuka said. "I've had enough adventures now to last a lifetime."

Judai added, "Yeah, and I didn't exactly have fun on that one..."

"Whatev, Kathy," Akiko said. "Nice seeing you again, though. So, O'Brien, where's my idiot?" She looked at him lamely.

"She's around here somewhere," O'Brien answered, walking off with Akiko and Jim. In reference to their adventure, he said, "I'm just glad it's all over now."

"Yeah...me, too," Judai agreed.


End file.
